Noche silenciosa
by SamMeiTukusama
Summary: Era como una sobredosis, las manos en su piel recorriéndola y fundiéndose en un sentimiento de placer enloqueciendo cada parte de su alma. Quería olvidarse de sus ideales y sentirse por primera vez amada; y no importaba que una mujer le brindará todo lo que necesitará. Un mundo perfecto en una noche silenciosa. SasuHina [Yuri] Two-shot/AU/LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Géneros:** Romance/Drama.

 **Autor:** SamMeiTukusama.

 **Pareja:** SasuHina _**[Yuri]**_

 **Advertencias:**

― **Universo alternativo.**

― **Yuri sexual e explícito.**

― **Lemon.**

― **Lenguaje vulgar u ofensivo.**

.

.

.

 **Naruto no me pertenece, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

.

 _ **:*: ~ Noche silenciosa ~ :*:**_

.

.

.

 _ **E**_ _ra como una sobredosis, las manos en su piel recorriéndola y fundiéndose en un sentimiento de placer enloqueciendo cada parte de su alma. Quería olvidarse de sus ideales y sentirse por primera vez amada; y no importaba que una mujer le brindará todo lo que necesitará. Un mundo perfecto en una noche silenciosa._

.

.

.

 _ **Para poder conocerla, primero tuve que conocerme a mí misma.**_

.

.

.

 **H** acía mucho que había sentido esa soledad inexplicable rondando en su pecho, como un estruje de dolor que le indicaba que seguía vivo y sin ningún tipo de resentimiento al estar dentro. Quería sentirse bien en esa abrigada de suéteres en todo su cuerpo, dándole confort y calidez el solo rozar su aliento a las manos enguantadas de lana oscura. Alzo la mirada al cielo encontrándose con los grandes picos de los edificios de Tokio, pensando que estas eran casi iguales a la gran torre Eiffel o como montañas difíciles de alcanzar, pero rápidamente frunció el ceño para desviar la mirada al suelo.

Hace unos minutos atrás, había sonreído con radiante energía y rebosante de emoción al salir de casa acompañada por su adorado primo, que había entrado inmediatamente a un puesto de ropa deportiva dejándola ahí; de pie en medio de todas las personas que la rodeaban por completo.

Suspiro cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos, escondiendo sus labios en la bufanda recordando la repentina llamada de su padre.

Neji pensaba que era tonta… Pero realmente no lo era.

Sabía que la acompañaba solo para vigilarla, no por algo su padre lo había llamado al estudio después de salir con montones de prendas en el cuerpo para darle la bienvenida al congelante clima invernal. Tramaba algo, ese olor a malicia se encontraba en el aire.

Hacía tiempo que había cumplido 18 años de edad, su último año en la preparatoria se estaba acercando a pasos agigantados y enormes, cabe decir que solo era una única vez que sentía esas ganas irremediables de mandar todo a la basura y huir de la casa por tanta exigencia de su padre. Más había un problema diligente que no se podía cambiar.

Ella no podía escaparse de casa… No cuando su hermana de 13 años la mantuviera atada a esa mansión llena de envidia y egoísmo que resaltaba en el aire. Podían pensar las personas que estaba delirando, pero era lo contrario; ella veía más allá de las cosas.

Reacciono en un instante al ver como su primo ya no estaba en la tienda, se dio una media vuelta, hasta girarse completa llena de nerviosismo. Apretó con fuerza las mangas de su chaqueta pensando lo peor. No era la primera vez que se perdía, pero era delirante y traumático aquellas veces que lo hacía. Aun recordaba cuando su madre la llevaba de la mano al centro comercial, y se había perdido en el área de juguetes al separase de ella. Miles de imágenes se hicieron en su cabeza, pensando que se quedaría ahí para siempre. Por suerte había llegado milagrosamente a la recepción haciendo que llamarán a su mamá por alta voz para recogerla.

Pero esta vez era distinto.

Debía de afrontar ese miedo… De que serviría pedir ayuda en medio de esa gente que muy poco le importaban sus problemas.

Al volver a darse vuelta se encontró con lo que estaba buscando todo este tiempo. Neji parecía calmado, con una ceja alzada pensando que realmente no importaba su pequeña desaparición de cinco segundos. Probablemente ella estaba loca, aun no lo pensaba, pero cabía la posibilidad de que así fuera.

Suspiro de alivio tocando la parte de su corazón, dando por el hecho que el susto se había ido.

No volvería a separarse de su primo… Nunca.

Escucho unas voces detrás de ella mordiéndose el labio inferior. Probablemente vieron la pequeña escena de terror que hizo, pues daba vueltas como loca y su expresión era de auténtico horror. Hace unos momentos atrás las había visto reírse, y no era exactamente moral lo que estaban haciendo. Más estaba más concentrada en la búsqueda de su primo que de cualquier habladuría.

Las escuchaba a la perfección. Ya era común que la estuviesen llenando de palabras venenosas a sus espaldas, diciendo hasta lo más estúpido y fuera de lo real. Pero todo era distinto… Esas palabras eran llenas de pura humillación y envidia. Diciendo lo tonta que se ve con ese abrigo, y lo muy débil de pensamiento por pensar en perderse cuando todo este tiempo había tenido a Neji detrás suyo.

No quería seguir escuchando eso, por eso desvió la mirada completamente fuera de sí. Con un punto muerto tratando de tapar sus oídos silenciosamente para nunca volver escuchar.

―Hinata–sama ―Había llamado Neji, que también escuchaba esa conversación. Entrecerraba los ojos con recelo y molestia, pensando en lo muy notorias que eran al querer verse tan discretas―, si quiere podemos irnos.

―N-no… está bien ―susurró apretando con más fuerza las mangas―. T-te he tra-traído aquí po-por que que-quería salir… Hay que ter-terminar esto como se de-debe.

Hinata se sentía pésima al verse tartamudear. Hacía tanto que no lo hacía, y era horrible volver a esa vieja costumbre. Cuando se sentía intimidada, nerviosa y asustadiza se volvía así de repente. Se conocía perfectamente, era su cuerpo, y sabía cuándo iba a tartamudear, pero era inevitable que lo hiciera; mientras más quería evitar trabar sus palabras, más se le enredaba la lengua.

Su primo asintió comenzando a caminar junto con ella de forma apresurada para escaparse de las risas inquietantes y poco discretas de las chicas que hablaban de ella como un saco el cuál divertirse. Neji tenía el entrecejo arrugado molesto, soltando un gruñido al pasar una esquina y bufar a lo bajo. Hinata aún mantenía su mirar abajo, pensando si realmente se veía así como decían esas muchachas.

― _Es tan tonta, sentirse perdida cuando solo el novio dio la vuelta por otro lado._

― _Mírala, no tiene gracia, ni siquiera sensualidad._

― _Déjala ser ingenua, seguro así con más fácil juegan con ella._

― _La envidio… Tiene a un bombón a su lado solo para hacerlo feo cuando esta con ella. Detesto a las chicas así._

― _Tienes razón, usan su ingenuidad para engatusar a los chicos guapos. Las más tranquilas e inocentes son como víboras, no debemos de confiar en ese tipo de chicas. Simplemente debemos exterminarlas, es lo menos que se merecen._

Suspiro con fuerza recordando línea por línea todo lo que habían dicho. Habían pensado que Neji era su novio… ¿Qué acaso no tenían ojos? ¡Eran primos! Parecidos por completo por su cabello largo y mirar perlado. Dignos del Clan Hyuga. Aquello lo pensaba ella, pero Neji lo decía en murmullos haciendo muecas de enojo el solo recordar a ese grupo de jovencitas que solo pensaban en criticar a las personas con solo verlas.

Por lo menos lo que ellas dijeron era lo menos ofensivo que le habían dicho. El mismo Clan hablaba mal de ella, y aunque se sintiera incomoda, se había acostumbrado a siempre recibir críticas en donde estuviera.

Neji había apresurado el paso por la irritación olvidándose que la acompañaba. Quiso llamarle, pero al momento unas personas acapararon su vista por completo. Había muchos chicos, y en ellos todos parecían rodear a alguien. Dentro había unas jóvenes, que hablaban y exclamaban cosas como si estuvieran hablando animadamente. Cuando al ver como se disipaba el grupo por las personas que caminaban del lado contrario y quedarse en medio camino, se encontró con una persona en común en medio de ellas.

Tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra cuello doble ―y aceptándolo, se veía extrañamente bien con eso―, caminando serenamente ignorando olímpicamente a las personas que le hablaban. Hinata cuando vio a esa persona se sorprendió por tal atención que mostraba. Los chicos casi se postraban por ella, y las chicas parecían perseguirla como un panal.

Era muy atractiva; no lo dudaba. Cabello largo azabache que radiaba entre la blancura de su piel pálida, amarrado con una coleta que daba visión a sus orejas rojas por el frío y la sensibilidad, pero apartado de la nuca que escondía receloso su cuello descubierto. Alta, no como su primo, pero lo suficiente para alcanzarla y tener cinco centímetros de diferencia. Lo que resaltaban eran sus labios regordetes, con un brillo humectante para evitar sequedad, pero bien complacidos por su color rosáceo natural y con el flequillo escondía toda su frente y sus ojos dejando una pequeña división entre la nariz.

La miro sin parpadear, pensando si ella sería blanco de críticas como su persona. Pero al ver todo ese grupo de personas se daba cuenta que era lo contrario. Esa chica, era blanco de alabanzas.

Tenía envidia, nunca hablarían de ella de esa forma. Siempre era para humillarla y hacerla sentir menos. ¿Acaso esa chica no se sentiría excluida en algo?

Iba a darse vuelta, desviando su mirada de ella. Pero no dudo en volverla nuevamente a esa figura.

Su sentido de la moda era casual, pero parecía alguien cool y con estilo por esos jeans militares oscuros ajustados resaltando sus piernas con botas largas de tacón grueso que llegaba hasta por debajo de sus rodillas. Había visto de soslayo esa camiseta blanca que resaltaba su busto. Los audífonos los tenía puestos, el cable colgaba hasta perderse en el interior de su chaqueta… Todo de ella llamaba prácticamente la atención. ¿Quién no se sentiría atraído de esa forma? ¿Se daría cuenta que alguien como su persona le mirara?

Era como un llamado mental, pues en ese instante ella miro hacia su posición. Eran ojos oscuros, redondos como dos perlas genuinas pero negras a su totalidad. Vacías y misteriosas que atraparon cada parte de su cuerpo. Se había detenido para verla, mirándose fijamente, intercambiando miradas sin ningún pulcro de detalle.

Se perdió en ella, sintiendo sus piernas temblar y no precisamente por el frío. Entreabrió sus labios por la sorpresa, y alzo ambas cejas curiosa. Tenía sus mejillas bañadas de un color carmín, pero no exactamente por la acción de la brisa que llegaba hasta su cuello, estaba segura de que era por ella. Y se sentía tonta del solo pensarlo.

Ella también entreabrió sus labios, como si las dos se comunicaran entre esos belfos disimuladamente. Y era caótico, pues era imposible que pasará por lo menos un mensaje entre ellas. No se conocían, y era la primera vez que la había visto. Se sentía extraño, pues era tranquila con esa belleza sofisticada, comparada con ella, se veía como una mujer sencilla y sin gracia.

Estaba concentrada, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, pero sentía los golpes en sus hombros por quedarse en medio camino. Con esa chica era igual, pues todos se abalanzaron ante ella para conversar todos a la vez hasta hacer una mueca molesta en su rostro por el ruido detrás de sus audífonos. Era doloroso, y aun así no le importaba, pues la visión era hinoptizante y preciosa. Llevó un mechón detrás de su oreja al impedir la vista entre esa comunicación visual y pacífica. No obstante, un llamado desorbitado hizo que se rompiera el contacto.

―¡Hinata–sama!

―Neji–Niisan…

Se había apoyado en sus rodillas, aspirando y soltando aire con fuerza. Se veía cansado, y el aire que soltaba de sus belfos llenos de humo se reflejaba por completo. Después de un momento y con Neji con el dedo alzado pidiendo espera, se incorporó.

―Pensé que se había perdido ―Aun tenía la respiración agitada, e intuía que la garganta seca.

―Y-yo… ―Comenzó a decir con su típico sonrojo en las mejillas―. Ibas tan deprisa que no pude alcanzarte ―susurro a lo último jugando con sus dedos.

Neji suspiro cruzándose de brazos rendido.

―Bien, creo que hemos pasado por muchas emociones el día de hoy, ¿No cree? ―Hinata asintió―. ¿Podemos irnos? Si usted lo desea.

Hinata miro a un lado, esperando encontrarse con la chica atractiva de hace un rato. Se había ido el encanto, pues ella ya no estaba y todo el lugar se volvió en silencio, a pesar de todo el sonido de las llantas trotando en la carretera y las pláticas de las personas rebosantes de energía. Volvió a mirar a Neji, que también miraba a su dirección, para después corresponderle.

―Uhmm… Sí, vamos a casa ―Respondió con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

Neji asintió sacando el celular de su bolsillo y marcar un número para después llevarlo al oído.

La chica de pelo azulino miraba al otro lado de la carretera, pensando en aquella joven que vio en aquella banqueta de concreto.

Era una muñeca… Pero vacía.

Quería saber porque tenía ese vacío en su interior. Su curiosidad comenzaba a matarla, y estaba segura que no aguantaría hasta regresar a casa.

.

.

.

―Hinata.

Hinata abrió los ojos con saltando levemente de su asiento mirando alrededor. Alzo su perlado mirar para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes. Se sonrojo bajando el mirar.

―S-Sakura–san…

―Has estado muy despistada el día de hoy… Además, tienes bolsas en tus ojos ¿Pasa algo?

Ella negó con los parpados cerrados con fuerza.

―¡N-no! Es solo que he estado estudiando más tarde de lo usual, nada de qué preocuparse.

Sakura asintió no muy convencida para después sentarse en la silla delante de ella. Tenía una mueca triste adornada en su rostro que la hacía ver malhumorada. No eran muy amigas, pero si lo suficiente para preocuparse la una a la otra. Ino se encargaba de los asuntos de su amiga pelirosa, y Tenten de los suyos que podía leerla inmediatamente con una mirada.

Pero eso no evitó preguntarle su sufrimiento mental y profundo.

―¿Se encuentra bien Sakura–san?

La aludida parpadeo constantemente para sonreír nerviosa rascándose la cabeza. Gesto importante pues no se comportaba así. La miraba dubitativa, entre decirle o no, pero al final le sonrió desganada, rindiéndose para por fin soltar todo lo que le atormentaba.

―Es que… La persona que me gusta… El... ¡No!... Ella ―Comenzó muy nerviosa, que sus mismas palabras eran inentendibles.

―¿Sí?... ―Trató de alentar tranquila haciendo que esta suspirara rendida.

―Me ignora.

Había aclarado todo lo que había dicho en esa simple frase. Hinata sonrió con ternura al ver a su amiga sonrojada a niveles extremos y esconder su rostro entre sus brazos. Era linda, realmente lo era.

―¿Has tratado de hablar con esa persona?

―Sí… Pero me trata como a las demás. Piensa que estoy loca ―Tenía los humores muy bajos, y eso la hacía sonreír con más intensidad ante una posible ayuda consejera.

―Sakura–san, yo pienso que eres muy linda. Seguro que se dará cuenta de tus sentimientos y los podrá apreciar de buena manera.

La pelirosada le miro desde sus brazos que escondía parte de su rostro. Estaba roja de las orejas, hablando de la persona que lograba hacerla sentir tan enamorada y tonta a su alrededor. Hinata se preguntaba como sentiría enamorarse. Era obvio que te daba una satisfacción placentera que te hacía olvidar como doler ese sentimiento. Ella nunca había sentido eso, y esperaba pronto sentirlo pues sabía que un chico llegaría a colarse a su corazón.

Estaba segura de lo que había dicho. Probablemente Sakura no le haya creído, pero era verdad. No era una belleza exagerada como Ino, y no era tan sencilla como ella o Tenten. Era bonita a su manera, y sí que lo era por ser tan especial.

Sakura suspiro para después erguirse.

―Tengo que enseñarte a esa persona… ―Se veía apagada, mirando el suelo.

Hinata parpadeo confundida, asintiendo con lentitud.

La cogió de la mano levantándola de su lugar. Hinata era guiada hasta la puerta corrediza y salir de su aula. El pasillo estaba lleno de personas que hablaban animadamente entre ellas. Todavía estaban en clases, la hora del almuerzo no comenzaba pero eso no podía negar la libertad de los estudiantes explorar la puerta y avisar a sus compañero de la llegada de su profesor. Para la suerte de su aula es que Kakashi llegaba tarde a tal punto que solo daba 10 minutos de clase.

Había caminado tan deprisa que las personas comenzaban a desaparecer. Sin embargo, el detener de su compañera se volvió sorpresivo que alzo las cejas con curiosidad. Sakura tenía los labios entreabiertos respirando con anormalidad, aún tenía la punta de sus orejas rojas e intuía que las mejillas las tenía como dos tomates maduros.

Cuando estaba a punto de hablar, lo único que salió de sus labios fue un quejido de dolor y una punzada molesta en su hombro. Miro a su lado al ver como una persona estaba deteniéndose frente a ella con los ojos como dos dagas furiosas apuntando su cuerpo con irritación. No obstante, sus ojos perlas se abrieron en par.

Tenía el cabello igual que antes, la misma postura y figura. Pero ahora había una diferencia muy grande.

El uniforme escolar resaltaba muy bien su figura femenina, la falda corta resaltaba sus piernas blancas raramente largas. La estatura la superaba, todo lo que supuso de ella era cierto; esa mirada vacía y personalidad misteriosa. No dudo en quedarse en shock evitando mirarla a los ojos nuevamente. Sintió su mirada a ella mucho más tranquila, eso hizo su corazón saltar. Pero escucho un bufido a lo alto al apretar con fuerza la mano de su amiga tratando de encontrar seguridad.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza con la cabeza gacha, sintiendo sus piernas flaquear. Escucho los pasos de esa chica caminar y luego perderse entre la multitud de bullicio y pisadas notorias. Pensó en caer al suelo por la tensión, pero la que cayó no fue ella, si no su pelirosa amiga que temblaba con el corazón en un puño.

Hinata se inclinó hacia ella preocupada, pero después se sorprendió entreabriendo los labios y alzando las cejas.

―Es ella ―susurró, llamando su atención por completo―, la persona que me gusta… ―Hubo silencio, pues Hinata no dudo en abrir más los ojos entendiendo las palabras

―¿S-Sakura–san?

Mordía con fuerza su labio, y parecía explotar por lo muy roja que se encontraba. Pero la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro la preocupaba.

―La persona que me gusta… Uchiha Sasuko.

.

.

.

Estaba así hace un tiempo, pensando en todo lo posible en la situación. El maestro le daba la espalda, pero estaba frente a sus ojos explicando un tema sumamente difícil de lo cuál debía aprenderse y no dejar pasar. Ergo, el tema delicado de su amiga le hizo pensar muchas cosas.

Sintió un golpeteo a lado de un lápiz, se giró a ver a Sakura que no le quitaba los ojos de encima con una sonrisa cómplice llena de pena.

Hinata miró al suelo avergonzada. Jamás había escuchado a alguien de sus amigas o compañeras hablando de amor con alguien de su mismo sexo. Pero lo que se preguntaba era… ¿Qué es lo que paso para que Sakura cayera enamorada de otra mujer? Ella no era enamoradiza, siempre se enamoraba por los corazones de las personas; así que lo que acababa de decirle no era una broma.

Había escuchado maravillas de esa chica. ¿Acaso se sentiría bien enamorarse de su mismo sexo? Estaba segura de que sería criticada más por la sociedad al verla con una mujer tomadas de la mano y dándose cariñitos en medio de todos. De solo pensarlo la apenaba, pues ella se imaginaba con un hombre alto y alegre que la hiciera reír y la acompañara a todas partes protegiéndola de su familia.

Como deseaba con fervor ese príncipe azul.

Miro la ventana pensativa, observando el jardín manteniendo su pena en los ojos. No quería seguir pensando en aquella muchacha que se encontró en el centro, ni mucho menos pensar en esa atracción que tenía el género general hacia ella. Estaba confundida y nerviosa, jamás pensando que alguien así sería capaz de hacer que una mujer ―pero que había deducido que muchas más― se enamoren de ella. ¿Qué tendría de especial? Era alguien con estilo, con un aura de misterio y un atractivo enorme con esos ojos negros que te comían completa.

Bien, estaba un poco asombrada por esa belleza, y admitía que cuando la miraba se ponía nerviosa hasta temblarle las piernas, pero a decirse enamorada como Sakura ―o como las demás― jamás. Porque a ella le atraían los hombres, y nunca se sentiría atraída a esa mujer.

La chicharra sonó aturdiendo sus oídos. Nunca le gusto ese sonar, pues este se encontraba muy cerca de su salón. Suspiro cansada llevando una mano en su frente agotada y frustrada ante la tensión del pensar nuevamente. Después se encontró a si misma meditando en cosas que no debían de importarle, Sakura quería amar, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Miro nuevamente al pupitre de su amiga, pero esta ya no estaba. Se giró levantándose sintiéndose aliviada. Tenía suficiente con enterarse que Sakura no era closetera, y que no le importaba mostrar su preferencia sexual.

Hace unos minutos atrás habían tenido una plática, y según le había contado, Sakura ya se encontraba enamorada de esa muchacha desde que la conoció. Dice ella que nunca lo supo, hasta pensaba que eso que sentía era admiración, pero cuando se enteró de sí misma sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, no dudo en acercarse a la chica que le robaba el aliento para convertirse en amigas, o si fuera el caso, en algo más ―pues ya era un poco común el amor entre mujeres―.

Pero algo sucedió:

Uchiha Sasuko no quería ver a Sakura ni en pintura.

La razón:

Ni ella misma lo sabía.

Se encontraba cerca del jardín donde antes sus ojos se habían cruzado a esas hermosas flores que inquietaban todo su cuerpo con emoción. Le hubiese gustado que la acompañara Ino; sabía todo sobre plantas y jardines, y su sabiduría le habría ayudado mucho. No por nada la chica rubia tenía padres que trabajaban en su negocio de florería.

Se inquietó un poco al encontrarse a un chico rubio sentado en una banca. Tenía la piel bronceada, con las mejillas rasgadas como una sonrisa adornada en sus labios y una blancura increíble en su dentadura. Reía con fuerza, con su frente a lo alto y lagrimillas en sus ojos al tanta gracia que le hacía. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrió, se encontró con un hermoso color azul reflejando la tarde de un cielo despejado lleno de nubes blancas.

Trago grueso al ver como sobresalían unas piernas largas y desnudas entrelazadas de los pies y extendidas en una pose de descanso. Su coleta llamaba la atención, y la risa de su acompañante no sobraba en esa situación quejosa en la que se encontraba. No le veía el rostro, más bien, el cuerpo masculino de su acompañante era el que le impedía ver la parte de su cuerpo femenino.

Y entonces recordó lo que le dijo una vez Sakura al decirle todo sobre Uchiha Sasuko.

― _Sasuko–san tiene novio…_

" _Entonces ese chico es su pareja…"_

Bajo la mirada entrecerrando los ojos y apretando fuertemente su pecho. Se sentía mal por su amiga, los sueños que había tenido se habían borrado de su existencia hasta desaparecerse por completo. No le gustaría decirle a Sakura lo mucho que lo sentía pues se había encontrado el novio de la persona que le gustaba.

Se tragó un suspiro para dar media vuelta, pero después de sentir un paso dar a la tierra, una voz curiosa la hizo detenerse como estatua.

―¿Ohm? Oye, ¿Quién eres tú?

Se sonrojo tanto que sintió su rostro arder. El chico rubio la había llamado, y no solo eso, Uchiha Sasuko estaba mirando a su dirección. ¡Qué vergüenza! No le miraría ni la cara, la pequeña pena que le tenía se vendría abajo hasta desmayarla. Se volteó rígida mirando el suelo con el labio temblándole. Si le habían dicho que era alguien sumisa y débil; esa era la imagen perfecta para confirmarlo.

―Y-y-yo…

―¿Acaso estabas espiando? ―El chico alzo una ceja con una mueca graciosa en sus labios, pero eso intimido a Hinata, cuando realmente no debía de sentirse así.

Negó con fuerza meneando sus manos al nivel del rostro.

―¡N-no! ¡Y-yo solo es-estaba-!

―Es broma ―El rubio sonrió.

Una risa estruendosa se escuchó hasta sus tímpanos. Había dado un paso atrás por la risa de este, pero después dio otro ante el miedo de escuchar un golpe seco de un cuerpo cayéndose. Miro al rubio en el suelo con un chipote en la cabeza.

―Eres muy ruidoso, cabeza hueca.

La voz femenina de aquella chica era muy tranquila y serena. Tenía un toque elegante, pero irritante en su voz por ver a su acompañante ser tan escandaloso. Había llamado por completo su atención, ese puño a lo alto y esa ceja alzada en su rostro hacia mostrar frustración. Hinata le miró con duda y temor, y al sentir esa mirada, no dudo en corresponderle, solo que al verla tan tranquila de su rostro, percibió un tic en el ojo.

¿Le molestaba verla ahí? Si era así… ¡Con mucho gusto se iría!

Nuevamente se iba a dar vuelta para irse, pero otra vez la detuvieron. Solo que no fue el chico, si no a la persona que quería evitar ver a los ojos por cuarta vez en el día.

―Oye tú, espera ―Su voz ahora sonaba más tranquila, y la sintió de espaldas caminar hacia ella con una pose tranquila y recta―. Eres Hyuga Hinata, ¿Cierto?

Hinata se volteó con timidez mirando el suelo para evitar cruzar miradas. Y lo logró, pero percibió una mirada curiosa por parte del supuesto chico que pensaba que era su pareja. Más no se veía como una, hipotéticamente.

Asintió, apretando fuertemente sus manos que estaban a nivel de su pecho.

―Sasuko, ¿La conoces?

El rubio se había levantado y ahora estaba sentado mirándolas a las dos. Sasuko asintió.

―Mi familia tiene negocios con la suya, nada que un idiota como tú entendería.

―¡Hey!

―Silencio tonto ―dijo alzando una mano desde atrás haciendo que se silenciera, pero con una vena gigante en la cabeza, no dudo más que en callar―. Pensé que serías mucho más interesante en persona. Pero por lo que veo, no tienes nada de lo que presumir.

Apretó con fuerza sus manos agachando más su rostro, esas palabras venenosas le dolían, y más viniendo de una persona ajena como Sasuko. No la conocía, pero suponía que era tan fría y grosera como nunca se lo había imaginado. No por algo Sakura se sentía tan desanimada cuando ella tenía el corazón de hierro.

―Grosera ―Masculló el masculino desde abajo.

―¿Estás aquí por Haruno?

La pregunta la sorprendió tanto que la miro directamente a los ojos sin pudor. La había atrapado con solo verla. Se negó con fuerza.

―N-no.

―¿Qué eres de ella?

Entonces… ¿A Uchiha Sasuko le interesa Sakura?

―S-su amiga.

Sasuko llevo sus ojos al suelo meditando algo, obteniendo un silencio pulcro en el ambiente. El chico camino hasta ella y movió la mano a nivel de sus ojos. No obtuvo respuesta, o mejor dicho; un golpe.

―Así se pone cuando piensa ―Aclaró con una sonrisa.

―Ya v-veo…

El chico de ojos azules se acercó a Hinata y se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar.

―Soy Uzumaki Naruto, el amigo de esta mujer despechada ―Cogió la cabeza de Sasuko con toda su mano. Hinata iba a responder, pero después sello sus labios con fuerza.

En ese instante, nuevamente Naruto sufría un golpe en la cabeza.

Sasuko miro a Hinata a los ojos acercándose más acorralándola con su cuerpo. Estaba como estatua mirando cada parte de su rostro, y lamentándose internamente al estar en esa posición de piedra. El fleco de esta rozaba su mejilla hasta hacerle cosquillas, y su respiración agolpaba apenas su nariz. Estaba levemente inclinada para que la mirara con más profundidad, ¿Estaba presumiendo su estatura? ¡Era muy alta!

―¿Son amigas o… algo más?

Abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose ante esa pregunta de dos sentidos. Frunció levemente el entrecejo para después temblarle el labio.

―S-solo amigas, na-nada más.

La voz le temblaba, pero no por el miedo, si no por el enojo y ofensa que tenía sobre ella. Le habían dicho de todo, pero nunca homosexual, nunca. Y no permitiría que le dijeran así, estaría loca si se sentiría atraída por una mujer. Puede que Sakura ame a esa persona que se encontraba a su frente, pero ella era distinta, y jamás se enamoraría de alguien de su mismo sexo.

Sasuko le miraba con serenidad, la cabeza que tenía de lado se hizo derecha hasta dejar de colgar su coleta. Se fue alejando paso a paso por detrás hasta separase por completo. Se sintió aliviada el no tenerla encima de ella, le había faltado el aire.

―No sabes mentir ―dijo a lo alto sorprendiéndola―. Por eso sé que dices la verdad ―Se detuvo para mirarla directamente a los ojos―. Será mejor que no te acerques a esa chica… No me gusta verte con ella.

Hinata abrió los ojos en par al tener firmemente una respuesta sincera por parte de Sasuko. ¿No quería que se acercará a Sakura? Entonces Sasuko si se sentía atraída por su amiga. En vez de sentirse feliz, mostró ansiedad. Nunca se había sentado a hablar de mujeres que se aman entre sí, y creía mejor que no se metiera en ello.

―Sa-Sakura–san solo la mira a usted ―susurro con timidez.

―No me malinterpretes, esa chica no me interesa ―Alzo su cabeza sorprendida. ¿Entonces porque hizo todas esas preguntas? ¿La estaba molestando solo para divertirse?―. Tengo los ojos puestos en alguien más.

Si hubiese sido Sakura en ese momento se habría entristecido tanto que no volvería a aparecer en la escuela por una semana. Pero como era ella solo miro al suelo con pena y lastima pensando en su buena amiga.

Se mantuvo quieta hasta ver como los zapatos de esa chica dieron un paso atrás dando vuelta y retirándose. Movió los ojos a las flores que iba a visitar, y se quedó así, en completo silencio, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

―Sasuko–chan es buena en los deportes, me gustaría que me ayudará a calentar.

―Oye, yo ya tenía pensado preguntarle.

―Están locas si creen que las aceptara, ella me ayudará a mí antes que a todas.

Hinata hizo una pequeña mueca en sus labios estirando sus piernas con dificultad. Aunque la mueca no era por el dolor del estiramiento si no por las conversaciones que a todo momento sus compañeras tenían de la Uchiha, le daba cada vez más un mal sabor de boca.

No le había dicho nada a Sakura desde que habló por primera vez con Sasuko, y pensaba no decirle nada sobre ello. Le pediría detalles, y estaba segura que no podría ocultar todo lo que sucedió ahí en esa conversación.

El único testigo era ese chico llamado Naruto, solo esperaba que no dijera nada de eso.

Y hablando del diablo, Sasuko apareció con unos pants deportivos con el color rojo resaltando en esa línea sucesoria de a lado blanca como el uniforme original. Se había dado cuenta hace unas semanas que ella no usaba el uniforme deportivo femenil, que parecía mucho más cómoda usando el uniforme varonil que este. ¡Daría todo para no usar ese mini short rojo! Las piernas se le notaban mucho, y las miradas lascivas de sus compañeros la intimidaban.

Siempre se ocultaba entre la banca ―de por sí ya era lo suficientemente invisible para que no la notaran― para que se olvidaran de que existía y no la metieran a la cancha. Pero hoy no era su día de suerte.

La habían puesto en media cancha con una posición poco prometedora donde separaba las piernas y tenía las manos juntas en forma de puño. Estaba sonrojada a morir, y estaba segura que en algún momento se desmayaría.

Sakura la había alentado, Ino parecía haberle dado un abrazo de emoción al verla por primera vez participando diciéndole que con ella ganarían, e Tenten solo exclamaba feliz lo muy emocionada que estaba. Por lo mientras, ella solo estaba creando un plan inútil sobre como escapar.

Todas parecían bestias, mirándola como si fuese un bicho raro. Se sentía temerosa el solo verlas, parecían querer comérsela. Trago grueso mirando a un lado encontrándose con el entrenador hablando con Sasuko que tenía una pose tranquila e indiferente. Al parecer no iba a jugar, y le rezaba a los cielos que realmente no la metieran porque sería la perdición de su equipo.

Exclamó asombrada y nerviosa al verse descubierta. Sasuko la miraba a los ojos, para después recorrerla lentamente a su cuerpo sin ningún pudor y regresar a las perlas que tenía llenas de miedo.

¿A qué se debía esa mirada? ¡No debía de mirarla así y burlarse! ¿Qué acaso no la ve muriendo de miedo?

Le temblaron las piernas al escuchar el sonido agudo del silbato iniciando el partido. En un segundo a otro el balón estaba en el aire y se dirigía hacia ella, pero Tenten la salvo de un golpe seguro lanzando el balón con su palma al otro lado de la red. Pensó que estaba salvada que hasta suspiro de alivio, pero después de querer darse la vuelta, el balón estrello en su espalda cayendo arriba de Ino.

Se escucharon unas risas de fondo y las quejas de su amiga peli rosada amenazándolas con decirle a la directora de su acto apropósito. Tenten corrió a atenderla al igual que el entrenador que ayudaba a levantar a la Yamanaka que se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Intento levantarse y sintió una punzada de dolor en su tobillo al sentir lo frío de suelo. Respingó con los ojos llorosos al tocar su hueso al verlo rojo e hinchado. Nunca había sentido un dolor así en su vida, podría ser uno de esos raspones que se daba en las rodillas cuando jugaba de niña en el patio de su casa, pero esto era distinto.

Apoyándose en el hombro del entrenador alzo con dificultad la pierna dando saltitos con su pie puesto en el piso. El dolor era espantoso, hasta podía sentir pequeñas lagrimitas recorrer por sus mejillas. Llevó unos dedos para limpiarlas y sorber la nariz, se limpió en su camisa e intento caminar nuevamente, pero otra vez se detuvo para quejarse y morder su labio.

Alguien alzo su brazo para después cargar su pierna donde se lastimo. El entrenador hizo lo mismo después de ponerse a caminar apresurados rumbo a la enfermería. Sorprendida miró como Sasuko soportaba su peso para cargarla con su maestro que parecía preocupados por su torcedura. Mordió su labio ante el trote, y después de llegar y sentarla en la cama, el entrenador busco en el refrigerio una bolsa de hielo y dándosela a Sasuko que con rapidez la puso en su tobillo.

Se quejó a lo bajo mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.

―Deja de quejarte, esto no hubiera pasado si tan solo no fueras patética en el deporte.

Hinata desvió la mirada cerrando los ojos con fuerza, no solo por el dolor del esguince, si no por el comentario que hizo la Uchiha para ella.

―Uchiha, te la encargo.

La aludida asintió restándole importancia sin mirar al maestro que se retiraba llevándose igualmente una bolsa para Ino que el golpe no fue grave como se esperaba, pero si para ser tratada. Hinata sintió la incomodidad del ambiente por el silencio sepulcral del lugar. Miro el techo suspirando jugando con la sabana entre sus dedos.

Estaba incomoda, sintiendo cada vez más sus hombros tensos hasta dejarlos caer. Había sido solo un estorbo en el entrenamiento de hoy, y estaba segura que sus amigas la odiarían por hacerlas perder el tiempo. Las demás que provocaron el accidente probablemente seguían jugando… Y era terrible pensar que ellas se seguirían burlando de ella.

Suspiro dolorosamente.

Miro a la persona que le daba cuidados. Estaba concentrada poniendo el hielo de poco a tanto dándose cuenta de la hinchazón; tenía un color violeta rosáceo con tonalidades rojizas alrededor, el color era lo de menos, pero lo que veía era una bola enorme que acaparaba toda su vista hasta temblarle. No obstante, un chasqueo de lengua se escuchó llamando su atención.

Desde arriba podía ver sus parpados caídos, presumiendo sus pestañas largas y lacias oscuras que contrastaban bien con su piel blanca y cabello azabache. Esos labios regordetes cremosos y rosáceos se cerraron por la concentración hasta entrecerrar los ojos. Movió la cabeza a un lado para despejar su fleco de su frente.

Se sonrojo al verla así de cerca.

Si la veía con más detenimiento, era demasiado atractiva.

Ahora ya sabía porque las mujeres la veían como una posible conquista.

Esa forma misteriosa en su figura, atractiva en su forma de caminar y elegancia. Sobra decir de sus rasgos de mujer delgada y alta, además de que la ropa que llevaba no era muy femenina, la hacía ver como un chico con facciones de chica. La piel blanca, cuello largo y nariz refinada, labios regordetes y pestañas largas, dos ojos rasgados con unas perlas oscuras vacías. Una muñeca de porcelana con apariencia de niño.

―Si se adormece no dudes en decirme.

Trago grueso al estar consciente de que la miraba con profundidad. Meneo con disimulo la cabeza alejando todo pensamiento fuera de lugar y asintió afirmando con sus labios un "sí" comenzando con su tarea de perderse en la torcedura que tenía su tobillo.

Pareció un segundo para que su tobillo se sintiera entumido.

―S-Sasuko–san ―Llamó con timidez.

Sasuko retiró la bolsa de hielo de su tobillo para dejarse reposar y descansar un rato. Bufó levantándose y acercarse a la estantería. Hinata miró curiosa como rebuscaba cosas entre ella, dejando un regadero sin igual. Al encontrar lo que estaba buscando, se acercó a ella y desenrollo lo que estaba en su mano.

Comenzó a vendarla con delicadeza, procurándose de no lastimarla y hacerla respingar del dolor. Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el roce de la venda en la zona que punzaba cada cuando se movía y se mantenía latente pulsando de ardor.

Soltó un suspiro doloroso con su labio temblante abriendo lentamente los ojos. Sasuko ya no estaba sentada en la banca, si no a nivel de su rostro mirándola directamente a los ojos entrecerrándolos. Temerosa hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, pensando que muy pronto se desmayaría de la impresión. Sentía el aroma de la chica en su nariz, siendo invadida corporalmente por ella. No dudo en sonrojarse desviando su mirada.

Estaba cerca… muy cerca.

―Hyuga ―Pronunció en voz alta aturdiéndola―, comienzas a desesperarme.

Hinata trago grueso al ver como alzaba una mano con rapidez y se dirigía a su rostro. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero lo que sintió fue distinto. Una mano tocaba su mejilla, con delicadeza reafirmando sus facciones finas y perderse hasta la barbilla. Abrió poco a poco los ojos y sentirse hechizada por las perlas oscuras y burlescas de la Uchiha.

―Sa-Sasuko–san…

Sintió como su dedo pulgar se deslizaba lentamente a sus belfos, rozándolos con la punta de este. Comenzó con los dos al principio, para después acariciar al inferior y meter con lentitud la punta de su dedo pulgar al superior alzándolo ligeramente. Jugaba con lujuria con sus labios, sintiéndose extrañamente caliente en la forma en como la miraba.

Era como si la estuviese viendo hermosa.

Algo con lo que jamás la habían visto.

Sonrió al verla poseída ante el encanto, pudo ver burla en esos labios curvos.

―Pero que rápido te rindes ―dijo alzando su otra mano y acariciar la mejilla izquierda de la aludida haciéndola sonrojar―. Me pregunto si tienes alguna experiencia besando, o si tus labios son jugosos como se ven, y si tu cuerpo es tan caliente como parece.

Soltó aire con fuerza al ver como descendía la mano de Sasuko hasta su vientre y se colaba entre su camiseta sin ningún pudor. La mano de esta acariciaba desde arriba y abajo, alargando su mano hasta rozar la parte baja de su sostén. Comenzaba a faltarle aire, e hiperventilaba al sentir la humedad de su lengua caminar en su cuello hasta llegar a su mentón mordiéndolo. Se estremeció con fuerza apretando fuertemente sus piernas, pensando en la sensación que provocaba el solo sentirla tocarla.

La mano que tenía dentro salió para después alzar la camiseta a nivel de su busto, encontrándose con un sostén blanco protegiendo dos enormes senos con pezones erizados mostrándose sin vergüenza. Chilló cuando esta recorría la curva de su cintura y se detenía en su seno para apretarlo con fuerza.

―Pensé que eran grandes… Pero esto pasa por completo a mi imaginación.

¿Acaso ya la había imaginado así? ¿Teniéndola a su merced, hechizada por esos ojos que parecían comérsela viva de puro apetito sexual?

Era exasperante pero a la vez erótico de solo pensarlo.

―Tu piel es tan blanca y suave que quiero comerte de un solo bocado ―Se había acercado lo suficiente como para sentir el pecho de ella juntando el suyo con autoridad, dejándose llevar por las caricias que le propinaba―. Me encanta verte así. Tan sumisa y delicada… Hecha solo para mí.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿La quería solo para ella? No se lo imaginaba, nada viniendo de Sasuko se lo imaginaba. Pensaba que tenía novio, que era una mujer con principios y fines, planes por el futuro como casarse y tener hijos, como cualquier mujer. Pero no de ella, ahora que la comenzaba a conocer de poco a tanto, se dio cuenta que Uchiha Sasuko no soñaba en eso.

Se estremeció cuando la lengua volvió a recorrer su cuello, haciéndose aún lado y mordiendo con firmeza. Le miraba desde donde estaba, tocando de bajo del sostén su pezón erizado, pellizcándolo y rodearlo con sus dos dedos manteniéndolo con dureza entre estos.

Hinata se tragaba cualquier sonido que quería salir de sus labios, sabía que sería vergonzoso de solo dejarlo pasar en sus labios. Por eso los cello con fuerza, permitiéndose a la tarea de reprimirse ante aquella sensación. Su clítoris gritaba por atención inmediata, y la humedad de su vagina merecía la misma atención.

La acostó en la cama y encimarse en ella. Podía sentir su pierna tocando su zona sensible, haciéndola jadear y revelándole sin decoro sus pechos y cuello impoluto, haciéndola mover la cadera con estimulo. Sasuko sonrió con malicia.

―Así que quieres un poco de atención… ―Se acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído―. No te preocupes… Yo te ayudaré a llegar al paraíso divino.

Cerró los ojos con más fuerza apretando las sabanas al sentir sus pechos libres y ser tocados bruscamente por la mujer. Sasuko se acercó a ellos y sin reparo comenzó a chuparlos desde la areola y terminar al pezón mordiéndolo con firmeza. Soltó un gemido largo y profundo jadeando con fuerza tratando de escapar de aquella pierna que la masturbaba con lentitud agonizante.

Era impresionante todo lo que sucedía, y más por el sonido que dejo soltar haciéndola sellar nuevamente sus labios. No quería escucharse gemir, le daba mucha vergüenza; pero Sasuko no ayudaba en nada.

Chupaba y mordía cada pecho con fiereza, y su pierna se movía con rapidez haciéndola encorvar toda su espalda dejando salir cada sonido sucio de sus labios. Estaba a punto de llegar, su clítoris estaba hinchado y esa pierna no quería ceder.

La cogió de la espalda, cargándola cuidando de su tobillo y sentándola para poder masturbarla mejor. Hinata se aferró a la espalda de su compañera, enterrando sus uñas y sacando gritos y gemidos en su primera masturbación femenina. Estaba sonrojada, la lengua de la Uchiha seguía su trabajo en el cuello, chupando y mordiendo sin dejar marcas por discreción.

Estaba cerca, curvo más su espalda tocando los pechos de Sasuko notando los pezones duros de esta. Una ola de placer se vino en todo su cuerpo soltando aire con la vista al techo al sentirse apunto de tocar el cielo.

Sasuko entrecerró los ojos, volviendo a la lentitud del principio hasta detenerse. Miro la puerta asegurándose de no ver un intruso, pero luego corroboró que no había nadie detrás de la puerta, pero si alguien que se acercaba escuchando su voz chillona y preocupada.

Con rapidez le puso el sostén a la Hyuga, y bajo su camisa. Hinata aún seguía con la sensación del momento que con cualquier movimiento sentía una ola electrizante; pero tenía aun ese placer que la continuaba a juntar sus piernas moviéndolas y gemir a lo bajo. Sasuko la miraba desde donde estaba, la había quitado de su pierna pero la posición sumisa en la que estaba le daba las ganas de seguir con lo que empezaron.

Le cepillo su cabello con delicadeza, y sintió desde su muñeca la respiración agitada de esta. Le sonrió con perversión.

―Dejaremos esto hasta aquí Hinata ―Escucharla decir su nombre era completamente hinoptizante y sensual, cosa que le hacía darse un golpe mental al pensar eso―. Por ahora, solo imagínate como estaré encima de ti haciéndote cosas que ni una chica como tú pensaría.

Acarició su mejilla con dulzura, sintiendo aun su mano traviesa tocando su cintura definiendo su cuerva hasta la cadera.

Se levantó con rapidez al oír la perilla girarse y recargarse al muro cruzándose de brazos por ver la puerta abriéndose.

Hinata miro a un lado incorporándose con dificultad y se encontró a Sakura, Ino y TenTen caminando hacia ella con preocupación. Nadie se daba cuenta de la presencia de Sasuko, hasta que Haruno se giró y se sonrojo con fuerza jugando con sus pies.

―Sasuko–san ―Llamó con pena bajando su mirada.

―Por lo que veo ya estás muy bien acompañada Hyuga ―dijo sin tomarle atención a Sakura, y volviendo a su comportamiento frío y sereno, además de volver a las "formalidades" del apellido―. Cuida bien tu cuerpo, no queremos que se lastime otra vez, ¿verdad?

Hinata negó con fuerza viendo esa sonrisa que le dedicaba con dos de los sentidos que su mente comenzaba a divagar. Sasuko se retiró caminando y cerrando la puerta con lentitud. Sakura miraba el suelo avergonzada y por primera vez vio a Ino mostrarse decepcionada y cansada. Después miro a la peli rosada con irritación.

―¿Qué haces ahí parada? Anda corre, no quieres que se te escape, ¿o sí?

Sakura le miró incrédula para luego sonreír y correr cerrando con fuerza la puerta. Ino suspiro mucho más alto cruzándose de brazos, Tenten solo bajaba la mirada con pena y Hinata comenzaba a sentirse mal por lo que paso hace momentos atrás.

Lo que hizo no estaba nada bien.

Debía de haberla detenido en el intento.

Sentía la pena en su sangre, y lo único que hizo fue sollozar en silencio al verse en soledad.

.

.

.

―Entonces, Hinata, ¿Irás?

Hinata miro al suelo pensativa para después alzar su mirar perlado.

―Supongo que sí…

―¡No quiero un supongo o quizá! ¡Quiero un sí en tu respuesta!

Ino la apuntaba con severidad, dejando en claro la gota en la nuca de sus dos amigas.

―E-es qué…

―Vamos Ino, si Hinata no quiere ir que no vaya. No puedes obligarla.

―No entiendes Tenten ―Se dirigió a ella cruzándose de brazos―. Hinata no ha salido de su casa desde que no tienes idea. ¡Necesita divertirse! No todo el tiempo su estúpido padre va a dejar que Neji la vigile.

Tenía razón. Neji había negado salir de fiesta ese viernes social, por lo que estaba libre de compromisos de vigilancia extrema por parte de su primo. Pero aun así, estaba segura que Neji la acompañaría, y a la vez estaba segura que Hiashi no lo dejaría pues él tenía que enseñarle a Hanabi sobre economía. Para su gran fortuna.

No obstante, no quería ir a las fiestas. Alcohol, humo de cigarro, personas ebrias, bailes ridículos, personas tocándose en medio de la fiesta, música retumbando sus oídos. Destrucción por todos lados.

Suspiro abrazándose así misma.

Si iba no tenía por qué preocuparse por Sasuko, se había enterado que ella no iría a la fiesta. Tenía cierto alivio en su ser. Hace unas semanas que no le había visto ni la sombra, y estaba completamente agradecida por eso. Sakura se sentía triste después de haberla perseguido y hablar con la Uchiha.

No sabía de qué hablaron, y estaba perfectamente segura de que no le diría.

―Anda Hinata, debes de divertirte, aunque sea solo por una noche.

Hinata desvió su mirar avergonzada, pero Sakura e Ino no parecían desistir.

―Escucha a la frentona, quizá y por esta noche un chico te lleve a la cama.

―¡Ino!

―¡Ino–cerda, eres una sucia puerca!

―¡¿Y tú no lesbiana sin vergüenza?!

―Chicas, basta…

Tenten apresuraba por calmarlas dejando aturdida a la Hyuga. Parecía irse el alma al recordar lo que sucedió en la enfermería.

Estaba consciente de que Sasuko no dejaría las cosas así, que seguía con lo que habían dejado. Se mordió el labio con fuerza rememorando todo lo que sucedió.

No debía de sentirse así respecto a su compañera, Uchiha Sasuko era sin más una chica que le atraían las de su mismo sexo, pero que era fría y calculadora en todo momento, burlesca cuando se divertía, y pervertida cuando ella se sentía tan sumisa por su persona.

Tenía curiosidad, quería conocerla, pero no se daba el lujo de hacerlo. No quería acercarse, por eso huía cuando escuchaba su nombre.

Miro a las chicas comenzando a pensar en la petición. Aún faltaba una semana para que sea viernes, y procuraría divertirse un poco ―o sea nada― en la fiesta. Entreabrió los labios para responder.

―I-iré a la fiesta.

Sakura e Ino se miraron la una a la otra para después sonreír y correr a abrazarla. Tenten solo suspiro derrotada uniéndose al abrazo.

Todo sería perfecto, de eso estaba segura.

.

.

.

―¿Irás? ¡Dí que sí, di que sí!

―No ―Fue su respuesta automática.

―¡Eres una aguafiestas!

―Sabes que odio las fiestas Naruto ―Carraspeó caminando con más rapidez.

―Debes aprender a divertirte, las fiestas son para eso ―Infló sus mofletes estirando sus brazos.

―Yo me divierto… pero con otras cosas.

Una sonrisa surcó en sus labios imaginándose la piel blanca de la chica en la enfermería. Como la dejaron prendida esos gemidos, además de esa piel tan deliciosa y suave, dejándola con ganas de más y una excitación bien húmeda hinchando su parte sensible.

Como deseaba tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos.

―Todos irán a la fiesta, piensan que será grandiosa.

―Lo dudo.

―¡Por lo menos piénsalo! Es solo una semana para que lo consideres.

―No necesito pensarlo, la respuesta sigue siendo no.

―¡Vamos! ―Hizo un puchero arrastrando sus palabras―. Solo será esta noche.

―Mi respuesta es-

―¡¿En serio irá?!

Se detuvo al escuchar la voz masculina de un chico saliendo de su aula. Le miro de reojo pasar a su lado. No sabía porque, pero tenía un buen presentimiento de eso.

Y sus presentimientos nunca fallan.

―Pareces sorprendido ―La chica de moños graciosos rió―. Si, irá. Hinata piensa que será mejor que estar en casa con Neji y Hanabi estudiando.

El chico de mejillas tatuadas se rascó la nuca nervioso, suspirando para después sonreír.

―Es mejor de lo que esperaba… Entonces si ella va, yo también.

Sonrió enseñando sus colmillos, dejando en claro el interés de haber escuchado que la chica de cabello azul iría a una fiesta por primera vez. Sin embargo, sus oídos no eran los únicos satisfechos, dejando de escuchar para si por fin procesar en la información dada.

El dúo se alejó comenzando hablar de cosas que no interesaban, o por lo menos es lo que pensaba ella. Dio la vuelta caminando por el pasillo, siendo perseguido por su hiperactivo amigo que le exclamaba cosas estúpidas y sin sentido.

―¿Cuándo es la fiesta? ―Interrumpió su discurso.

―El viernes de la otra semana, en la noche ―dijo confundido.

Sasuko caminó hasta su casillero buscando unas cosas. Lo dijo sin mirarlo:

―Iré.

Cerró con fuerza dejándolo en oscuridad.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **T**_ _heir Story_ tiene sus influencias :v

¡Es mi primera vez escribiendo Yuri, y espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a esto tuve una sensación de satisfacción y placer y otra sensación de culpa por escribirlo… soy tan masoquista… ¡Pero me encanto de solo imaginar un SasuHina Yuri de esta forma!

Es un Two-shot. Ya está puesto en mi perfil la fecha de actualización del último capítulo que será el: **19/12/2015.**

Época de exámenes… Lo siento :'v.

Espero les haya gustado, no olviden dar click izquierdo en "Follow/Fav" y ponerlo en favoritos. Todos sus Reviews son bienvenidos. ¡Únanse al lado oscuro!

Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía.

Hasta la actualización ternuras :3.

Bye-Bye.

Att.

SamMeiTukusama.

 _ **16/11/2015.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Géneros:** Romance/Drama.

 **Autor:** SamMeiTukusama.

 **Pareja:** SasuHina _**[Yuri]**_

 **Advertencias:**

― **Universo alternativo.**

― **Yuri sexual e explícito.**

― **Lemon.**

― **Lenguaje vulgar u ofensivo.**

.

.

.

 **Naruto no me pertenece, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

.

 _ **:*: ~ Noche silenciosa ~ :*:**_

.

.

.

 _ **E**_ _ra como una sobredosis, las manos en su piel recorriéndola y fundiéndose en un sentimiento de placer enloqueciendo cada parte de su alma. Quería olvidarse de sus ideales y sentirse por primera vez amada; y no importaba que una mujer le brindará todo lo que necesitará. Un mundo perfecto en una noche silenciosa._

.

.

.

 _ **Para poder conocerla, primero tuve que conocerme a mí misma.**_

.

.

.

 _ **S**_ _asuko miró al cielo, entrelazando sus piernas extendidas y recostarse en el pasto, sus manos recostadas en su estómago, y su figura descansada de un arduo día de trabajo. El moño de su uniforme se hacía de lado, la falda se hacía más corta y sus piernas más largas y níveas. Estaba sola, siendo escondida por la sombra de un árbol viejo y alto._

 _Escuchaba el sonar del viento, cantando una melodía pequeña y corta, pero melodiosa y dulce. No dudo en cerrar los ojos, dándose el placer de descansar armoniosamente y en paz._

 _Frunció el ceño de repente, mostrando una pequeña línea entre las cejas por la molestia. Abrió los ojos de un parpadeo, y se encontró con la figura de un chico, mirándola directamente y sus labios extendidos a los de ella. Con una mano, lo alejo y se sentó aun molesta, sin dejar de ver al chico que se levantaba ante el repentino rechazo._

― _¿Qué quieres?_

― _¿Que no puedo ver a mi novia?_

 _Sasuko ladeo la cabeza desinteresada._

― _No cuando estoy sola ―dijo desviando la mirada―. Eres muy mandilón, Suigetsu._

― _¡Claro que no! ―exclamo con fuerza―. Yo no soy de esos que quieren verte feliz en todo momento, Sasuko._

 _Ella volvió a mirarle, para después suspirar._

― _Vete, quiero estar sola._

 _Volvió a recostarse, como la pose inicial. No obstante, el cuerpo de Suigetsu se sentó al lado de ella, que no dudo un alzar la ceja. Estaban en silencio, cosa extraña ya que su "novio" nunca lo estaba. Hablaba de muchas cosas, y el idiota la mareaba en su muchos temas de conversación, ¿Qué si se divertía con él? Claro que no, ella estaba con Suigetsu porque su padre, Fugaku, así lo quiso._

 _Todo por el bien de su empresa… ¡Patrañas! Ella no quería el bien de la empresa, ni siquiera quería casarse, ni tener hijos, ni ser la heredera ―aunque muy en el fondo si la aceptan, se sentiría orgullosa de sí misma―. Dinero le sobraba, y no específicamente porque su padre se lo daba._

 _Estaban al principio bien, pero fue entonces que Suigetsu comenzó hablar._

― _¿Alguna vez has pensado en…?_

 _Sasuko abrió los ojos para mirarlo desde su lugar. Él se encontraba serio, probablemente no hablaba, y eso era malo… MUY malo. Pero también bueno…_

― _¿En qué?_

― _¿En ser libre?_

 _Ella cerró nuevamente los ojos, y volviendo al cielo viendo las hojas cayendo con lentitud hacia su cuerpo. El silencio reinaba, y Suigetsu solo esperaba la respuesta con la poca de su paciencia._

 _Parpadeo._

― _Sí… todo el tiempo._

 _Claro que quería ser libre. Su padre la utilizaba como si de una muñeca se tratara, y ella no quería ser como un títere, ella quería cortar los hilos y correr, correr lo más rápido que pueda olvidándose de todos, de absolutamente todos._

 _La situación de Suigetsu era distinta, él tenía sus sueños e ideales, y Sasuko estaba en ellos. Probablemente él también tenía mucha presión en la empresa―la libertad que quería no era buena y responsable, más bien más caprichosa e infantil que la de Sasuko―, y quería irse lo más pronto posible. Pero el matrimonio forzado de los dos no era relevante, ni tampoco la emocionaba tanto como una mujer se emocionaría._

 _Ella no estaba interesada en nadie, más que en sí misma._

― _Igual yo ―susurro―… Quiero irme de Japón ―le dijo serio, ahora sí, mirándola con presión en los ojos. Sasuko solo le miró serena―. Ven conmigo._

 _Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, imaginándose todos los problemas que dejaría atrás si se iba con él. Sintiéndose al fin libre, independiente. Todo se le vino a la mente de repente, sintiendo ansiedad en sus manos que apretaba con fuerza en la falda. Solo faltaba una palabra, solo una._

 _Pero…_

― _No._

 _Si iba a ser libre, sería sola, y no con él._

.

.

.

Tres días para viernes. Sería cansado ese día en especial, y mientras más se lo repetía, se daba cuenta de que no debió de dar una respuesta concreta de su asistencia en aquella fiesta.

Suspiraba fuertemente, diciéndose a sí misma que es lo que llevaría ese día. No le importaba no ir mal vestida, pero la insistencia de Ino la hacía querer mandar todo al demonio y encerrarse en su habitación para no poder salir nunca de ahí. Quería quedarse en casa, y realmente los cursos de Neji y Hanabi los viernes no le molestaban, pero de algo a escuchar a su padre diciéndole a semejantes rasgos su inutilidad le daban ganas de huir de la casa para siempre.

Una de las razones por las que no quería ir era porque se enteró, por medio de las chicas que cuchicheaban por ahí sobre chicos guapos y chismes o rumores era que, Uchiha Sasuko iría a la fiesta por cuestiones de aburrimiento.

¡Por supuesto que Dios no la quería ni en lo más mínimo!

Todos esos días que aguanto no encontrársela, le surge sabiendo que igual la vería en ese viernes en la casa de Karin. Claro que esta la invito, pero nunca pensó que aceptaría después de tanto tiempo de anticipación.

No quería verla ni por nada del mundo, después de aquel encuentro en la enfermería, masturbándola con su pierna, chupando sus pezones hasta hacerlos botones rojos y acariciarla en lugares no debidos le hacía arder en vergüenza extrema y peligrosa. Hinata quería morirse en ese momento, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más le daban ganas de agarrar un pan, y cortarse las venas.

Miró a la ventana, ignorando a las chicas que hablaban animadamente entre sí. Ino y Sakura hablaban sobre la belleza de productos cosméticos, y Tenten solo escuchaba aportando de lo poco que sabía de eso. Hinata, sin embargo, se mantenía distante, deteniéndose un momento a pensar.

¿Qué si debía ir a la fiesta? Por supuesto que sí, porque un "no" como respuesta jamás será escuchado por los oídos de su rubia amiga.

¿Un pretexto? ¡Ella era mala haciendo pretextos! No sabía mentir, y por lo menos en algo Sasuko tenía razón.

Alguna idea se le ocurriría, si, algo se le ocurriría.

Desvió su mirada al no ver nada interesante, volviéndola a sus amigas perdiéndose de la gran parte de la conversación. Una mano rebosaba en su rostro recargando su codo en el pupitre y el otro descansado cerca de este. Tenía unos ojos serenos y calmados, con su típico color rosáceo en las mejillas y una mueca pequeña en sus labios carnosos. Miraba sus piernas extendidas, rozando las cercanas a las de Sakura que se encontraba más cerca de ella. Sonreía y hablaba, la de cabello rosa cerraba los ojos y sonreía con una falsa curva.

Algo le sucedía, y no quería decírselo. Ni a Ino, ni a Tenten.

Después de unos momentos, Sakura se desvió y la miro por accidente. Después su sonrisa se borró a pesar del ambiente animado de las demás. Hinata parpadeo confundida, alzando su mejilla de la mano esperando algo de Haruno. Le dedicó una mirada triste para después apretar con fuerza la punta de su falda. Ino le agarro del hombro empujándola riendo, y Sakura solo respondió con falsedad en su rostro divertido.

―Hinata ―Al final, Ino tomo en cuenta su presencia captando su atención―, saliendo de clases te llevaremos al centro comercial.

La peliazul parpadeo continuamente, para después volverse roja.

―P-p-p-pero… ¿Por qué?...

―¡Necesitas de un vestido! ―respondió―. Tenten también vendrá con nosotras.

―¡¿Qué?! ―Tenten no estaba ni por enterada―. Me niego, tengo clases con el club de artes marciales, no debo faltar ―Se cruzó de brazos con las mejillas infladas.

―Y-yo tengo q-que ir a ca-casa tem-tem-temprano… ―Hinata parecía avergonzada, mirando al suelo jugando con dedos.

Ino bufó.

―Bien ―dijo al fin―, al final Sakura me acompañara. ¿Verdad?

Sakura asintió sonriente, pero sus ojos jade tenían un mirar distante. Todo iba mal, y Hinata no podía evitar pensar en lo que realmente sucedió aquel día en que Sakura fue a buscar a Sasuko.

.

.

.

 _Las conversaciones animadas y galantes de las personas, las miradas continuas con rumores burlescos y los vestidos elegantes de las mujeres más bellas del mundo empresarial. Sasuko caminaba conforme sus zapatillas danzaban por los pasillos, mirando al frente sin importar los ojos envidiosos de las mujeres en su figura._

 _No tenía tanto busto―un tamaño mediano y razonable―, pero si un buen trasero, una cintura pequeña y unas caderas anchas, y porque no olvidar sus largas y blancas piernas que eran sus armas para matar, sin ni siquiera alzarlas para disparar. Su vestido bugambilia, largo cortado de lado izquierdo para mostrar su fina pierna, seduciendo a cualquier hombre que pasaba y la miraba sin despejar sus ojos. El escote no era tan revelador, pero la pedrería que formaba su busto destellaba con las luces del salón._

 _La familia Uchiha estaba disuelta por el momento, encontrando futuros socios del cual se beneficiarían en cierto tiempo. Al detenerse, se llevó del brazo a Suigetsu que parecía hablar hace momentos atrás con un empresario importante. Suigetsu tomo lo restante de su copa y la dejo en la bandeja. Arregló su corbata y su cabello que despejaba toda su frente con aceite milagroso._

 _Por lo menos se veía apuesto mostrando sus ojos violetas, digna para un Uchiha en sentido físico._

 _Se detuvieron los dos, mirando por los lados. Suigetsu se giró para verla, y Sasuko solo se cruzaba de brazos sintiendo el brazalete frío en su muñeca rozar son su cuello descubierto al pasarla por su cabello de un movimiento ágil._

― _Vaya ―Después silbo coqueto―, hoy estás deslumbrante._

― _Una mujer como yo siempre será brillante ―respondió serena―. Mi padre e Itachi se fueron en busca de socios, dejándome sola ―chasqueo la lengua―, malditos desagradecidos._

― _¿Por eso fuiste a mi búsqueda? Yo pensé que ibas a aceptar mi propuesta de ―Se acercó lo suficiente para que solo ella escuchara―… huir de este maldito mundo._

 _Sasuko ladeo la cabeza, mirando hacia el alejándose e impulsándose de una pierna en una pose correcta y sensual. Suigetsu parecía comerla con la mirada, y al parecer no era el único._

― _La respuesta sigue siendo la misma._

― _¡Oh vamos! ¿Quieres seguir siendo la niñita de papi?_

― _No realmente ―dijo―. Solo espero la oportunidad perfecta, todo a su tiempo, y como veo que esa palabra no existe para ti, no me preocupo de lo que pueda pasarte._

 _Parecía herido. Desde el principio sabía que ella no lo quería, ni siquiera lo apreciaba como alguien importante en su vida, solo era un conocido y ya. Aquello le dolía, pues era la mujer de la que se había enamorado de solo verla una vez, con esa rebosante mirada de serenidad y tranquilidad. Como todos los demás…_

 _Se negó a ir con él, y eso que se había imaginado un futuro con ella._

 _Suspiro sin decir nada._

 _Sasuko miraba su alrededor, en silencio sin tomarle importancia a Suigetsu que hablaba de lo muy maldita que era su familia y empresa, solo observaba a las personas que tomaban y reían de cualquier chiste ridículo y sobre los cuchicheos de su persona sobre lo muy hermosa que se veía._

 _Entonces, después de mirar a la enorme puerta de cristal donde daba entrada al jardín trasero, unas personas caminaron a sus mesas dejando un camino directo a esta, la vio, tímida y tranquila, con un vestido largo y risueño ante sus ojos._

 _Su cabello levemente recogido, entrenzado con una cebolla y unos mechones rebeldes azulinos que marcaban su fino y alargado rostro. Ojos perlas entrelazados, mostrando sus pestañas enchinadas largas con toques azules como su cabello, el fino manto de noche. Sus labios regordetes y rosados, con una pose serena y solitaria ante las personas a su alrededor, que reían y hablaban sin descansar. El vestido largo y liso color hueso, llegando hasta sus pies sin tocar el suelo, con encaje negro de espirales decorativos en su busto que se prolongaba en su manga larga y hasta el final de su cintura, marcando su pequeñez con ese listón negro._

 _Era hermosa, y no dudaba en apartar sus ojos en ella._

 _Suigetsu miró hacia donde estaba la chica, que se arreglaba inútilmente su cabello, pensando que tendría su larga melena de lado. Por dios, sí que era hermosa, y a los ojos de Suigetsu también lo era._

― _Hyuga Hinata ―dijo Suigetsu, con seriedad. Hasta su nombre era bello―. Es la hija de Hyuga Hiashi, dueño de la empresa Byakugan, ¿Si la has escuchado?_

― _Por supuesto que sí, mi padre tiene negocios con Hyuga Hiashi._

― _Pues felicidades, acaban de ganarse a un socio muy leal y comprometedor como él. Su empresa es más tradicional…_

― _Eso ya lo sé ―Interrumpió en un gruñido―. Solo quiero saber… ¿Qué hace alguien como ella aquí?_

 _Suigetsu alzo una ceja._

― _Lo mismo que tú ―respondió―, acompañando a su prometido, ¡Yo que sé!, esa mocosa no me interesa._

 _El de cabello blanco la llevo de la mano, de forma obligatoria y posesiva. Parecía haber visto egoísmo en sus ojos violetas de no compartirla, y a Sasuko le desinteresaba eso, solo miraba atrás a la oportunidad perfecta, embelleciendo su mirada con esa figura perfecta de aquella chica de vestido tierno y fogoso._

.

.

.

Era el toque de salida, Hinata suspiro con fuerza cerrando su casillero y poniendo sus zapatos para salir de la escuela. Ino y Sakura fueron al centro comercial―cómo tenían previsto―; quizá y eso ayudaría a la chica sacar todos sus pesares con Yamanaka. Tenten, como había dicho, se quedó tarde para entrenar junto con Lee. Kiba había previsto acompañarla a casa junto con Neji, pero al parecer Shino apareció para recordarle por enésima vez que tenían un trabajo pendiente y que no había excusa ni pretexto para pasarlo de largo. A regañadientes se fue, pero con la promesa de que los dos irían a la fiesta del viernes.

En conclusión, estaba sola.

Miro a su alrededor al ver todo desierto.

Completamente sola.

Odiaba los días de limpieza.

Dio el primer paso, colgando su maletín de su hombro, su celular sonó con una melodía suave y dulce como tono de mensaje. Lo sacó con rapidez deteniéndose para buscarlo, lo encontró hasta el fondo y desbloqueo la pantalla abriendo el mensaje recibido.

Suspiro con más fuerza odiando al mundo.

Neji saldría tarde del entrenamiento.

Si antes se sentía sola, ahora estaba más sola que todo lo solitario del mundo. Su primo era su ruta de compañía, ahora simplemente se desaparecía dejándola sin ningún escape.

No le gustaba irse sola a casa, si decía que temía que le sucediera algo era obvio, tenía corazón de pollo y se moriría de un infarto al primer ataque. Comenzó a caminar con prisa, guardando su celular en su maletín nuevamente, y al detenerse al no tener fortuna por la desesperación se le resbalo de las manos.

Quizá gritar a los vientos por su mala suerte.

Se arrodilló para cogerlo, pero al momento, otra mano hacía el mismo procedimiento, tomándolo con fuerza levantándose con pereza entregándole el celular desde su posición. Alzo la mirada temiendo lo peor. Esos ojos oscuros parecían comerla, y podía delinear con su vista esa piernas largas y delgadas mostrando lo muy blancas que se veían.

Tenía la cabeza ladeada, esperando la respuesta de esta. Tragó grueso incorporándose, tomando con miedo su celular. No dudo en bajar la mirada.

―¿Vas rumbo a casa? ―La respuesta era clara, pero no quería decirla. Y al ver su silencio, ella comenzó a caminar―. Camina, te acompañó.

―N-no es ne-necesario…

―Yo quiero hacerlo ―dijo tangente―. Nadie me obliga a no hacer lo que quiero.

Era tan fría que no dudo en hacerla temblar. ¿Cuánta dureza había en sus palabras? ¿Acaso así se dirigió con Sakura? Ahora que lo pensaba, debía de preguntarle sobre lo que le dijo a su amiga aquel día, y por su culpa su amiga estaba herida. ¡Era obvio que se sentía culpable! Y si Sasuko no se sentía así, era porque era un moustro.

Después lo pensó al cruzar la calle, el silencio se hacía incómodo y al parecer a la Uchiha no le molestaba. Tenía las manos de cada lado, dándole la espalda, con su maletín cruzado en su pecho colgando hasta su cintura, caminaba con serenidad y lentitud al igual que ella. Su figura resaltaba en cuanto pasaba por la personas, tanta belleza para ella era mucha, y se odiaba estar al lado de ella.

Y después sintió esas miradas y palabras hirientes en su persona. Otra vez, día a día; como aquel día en que Neji la acompañó a pasear, y la primera vez que la vio a ella.

Lo recordó, su primo se había quedado a entrenar, según había escuchado que el equipo femenil también estaba allí en las mismas. ¿Por qué ella no?

―U-usted debería de es-estar en-entrenando… ¿no?

Sasuko le miro por el rabillo de su ojo, para después mirar al frente.

―Me salte el entrenamiento.

Qué respuesta tan directa. Hinata le miró horrorizada.

―¡¿Por-porque?!

―Porque quise ―Nuevamente cortante. Así no llegaría a nada.

Hinata suspiro. Ni ella sabía porque se interesaba en asunto como esos, no era como si le importara, y realmente no le importaba. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero ahora Sasuko no caminaba frente a ella como hace unos minutos, si no que a su lado, acompañándola en un pequeña y corta conversación.

Después miró al suelo sintiéndose más cómoda por el silencio, y al detenerse en el semáforo en verde para los autos, pudo sentir la brisa del frío en sus piernas haciéndola temblar del frío. Era muy friolenta, y con solo un viento pequeño parecía estar en una nevada.

Se abrazó así misma buscando calor, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con el suéter del equipo de la escuela. Se volvió a Sasuko, que miraba en frente con la mano extendida hacia ella, esperando a que aquel pequeño rastro de nerviosismo se notara al ver el ligero temblar de su ceja.

Hinata sonrió para coger el suéter y ponérselo.

Le quedaba grande pues era más pequeña ella por estatura, pero era cálido. Todo su aroma se impregno en sus fosas nasales. Era reconfortante y delicioso, no era dulzón pero tampoco seco, era tan natural que deseó tenerlo en todo su cuerpo.

Reanimaron la caminata hasta cruzar una esquina, entrando a avenidas de casas enormes y ricas. Sasuko no era curiosa, por aquella razón no miraba las casas de sus vecinos, pero más que probable era porque su residencia era más grande que todas estas juntas. Llegaron a la entrada de un enorme portón, tenía una "H" situada en medio de un enorme círculo de color bronce. Se detuvo girándose hacía la Uchiha, que miraba la casa con serenidad.

Hinata miró el suelo sonrojada, pensando en que decirle, pero por supuesto, no se negó a decirle lo primero que se le vino en mente.

―G-gracias por acompañarme… Y por su su-suéter, por pres-prestármelo.

―Uhmm.

Se volvió a ella, acortando los pasos cogiendo con suavidad su mano. En sus mejillas se notaba un arrebol fuerte, dejando en claro su timidez y pena. Sasuko sonrió de lado, cogiendo la otra y acercarse a ella para sentir los cosquilleos de su fleco azulino en su nariz.

―¿Que voy hacer contigo? ―murmuro sintiendo su aliento en su rostro, fue tan rápido que la dejo temblorosa en las piernas, dejando un manto húmedo entre sus muslos―. Cada vez que te veo, eres más hermosa de lo usual.

―D-deje de de-decir eso… p-por favor…

Se mordió el labio con fuerza, temblando entre sus manos. Sasuko llevó una mano en su mejilla, sintiendo la suavidad de esta.

―Es la verdad ―dijo alzando su rostro para que la mirara directamente a los ojos―. Día a día me gustas más, y más. No sabes lo desesperante que es enamorarme cada día de ti.

―P-p-por favor…

Temblaba y mucho. Eso la hizo sonreír.

―Me gustas… ―susurro, acercándose a su rostro, con más determinación. Entrecerró los ojos haciendo que Hinata cerrará los suyos con fuerza―. Y nadie, ni siquiera tu familia o la mía, me hará cambiar mis sentimientos.

Fue tan rápido, como junto sus labios con los suyos. Dejándola absorta y mareada al sentirlos por primera vez en sus belfos. Era suave, tierno, pero después tomo fuerza a una dominante y determinada. No quería moverse, pero era tan difícil no hacerlo. Delineaba con su lengua su labio inferior, para meterlo y saborear sus dientes entrelazando con fuerza su lengua con la suya.

Era tan caliente que no dudo en aferrarse a su espalda, jalando su camisa blanca para no caerse. Parecían olvidarse de todo su alrededor, ni siquiera les importaba que el dueño de la casa, o el de las demás se acercará por la ventana y las viera compartiendo un beso impuro. Había recalcar que eran mujeres, y en esa avenida solo habían familias prestigiosas y antiguas, veían eso como pecado y blasfemias.

Pero esos labios, que mordían los suyos con fuerza haciéndola soltar un gemido absorto y pegándose más a su pecho la hacía querer quedarse así por siempre. Hinata nunca había sentido eso en su vida, su primer beso con una chica, y no se arrepentía, pues era tan gentil y posesivo a tal manera que todo su ser reclamaba por más.

Le hacía falta el aire, y al no sentir sus labios chocando con los suyos, abrió los ojos para mirar a la chica de tan profundo pecado.

Estaba igual o menos sonrojada que ella y acariciaba su cabello despojando su frente chocando la suya con la de ella. Hinata podía sentir su respiración alterada, como su corazón, obvio, en las mismas, solo que con más intensidad.

Había sido hermoso.

―Es hora de irme…

Hinata asintió desviando su mirada de los ojos oscuros que la penetraban por completo. La cogió del mentón, llamándola nuevamente concediendo ese deseo. Le dio otro beso, más pequeño y tierno, para después darle otros que la dejaban aturdida sin poder corresponder a uno con tiempo.

―S-si sigue a-así… ja-jamás podrá ir-irse…

Dejó de besarla, para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

―Tienes razón ―Se separó de ella, no sin antes darle un último beso, dejándola como hace momentos atrás―. Buenas noches.

―B-buenas no-noches…

Y después de dirigirse al portón, miró atrás de su hombro, viendo como la figura de su cómplice iba desapareciendo entre la oscuridad.

.

.

.

― _¡Sasuko! ―gritó Naruto, saltando hacía ella y llevando un brazo a sus hombros. Sasuko frunció el ceño tratando de alejarse, pero fue presionada por su amigo en un fuerte abrazo―. ¡Hace tanto que no te veo!_

― _¡Suéltame idiota, me asfixias!_

 _De un solo golpe con su propia cabeza en la frente del Uzumaki, este la soltó comenzando a llorar internamente con un chipote en su cabeza por un manotazo por parte de ella. Miro al frente, arreglando su falda y la coleta de su cabello ante el brazo travieso de su amigo._

― _No debiste de ser tan agresiva…_

― _Y tú de ser tan bruto ―respondió malhumorada―. No estoy de buen humor Naruto, quiero estar sola._

― _¿Ya vino Andrés? ―Sasuko le miró de reojo. Naruto sonrió―. Sabes que no me iré… ¿Verdad?_

 _Suspiro cansada, recargándose en el barandal de la azotea, sintiendo el aire fresco rebosar en su rostro, con un escalofrío lento en su cuello. Las mejillas se le volvieron rojas, y la garganta más seca. Naruto se acercó a ella, en la misma posición. Le miraba, esperando la explicación de su enorme pesar._

 _En ese momento, Sasuko frunció el ceño._

― _Es odioso…_

― _¿Qué? ―Naruto parecía confundido._

 _Ella guardo silencio, mirando el gran jardín de la escuela, y enganchando sus ojos nuevamente en esa figura. Al principio, antes de que Naruto llegará, estaba en silencio, observando cada parte de ella. Como reía con una melodía suave y educada, con una sonrisa iluminada por el sol, haciendo que su luna se volviera levemente cálida en solo verla. Era perfecta, hermosa, y no sabía porque._

 _Por esa razón era odioso, odioso que la molestaran cuando la veía en silencio, y odioso cuando todos esos sentires se volvían cada vez más fuertes de solo verla por un segundo._

 _Frunció más su ceño, chasqueando la lengua._

― _Nada ―dijo al fin―… Yo sola me entiendo._

 _Volvió su mirar, encontrándose con sus amigas que hablaban animadamente entre ellas. Las recordaba, cada una. Yamanaka Ino, la segunda más bella de la escuela―pero para ella, Hyuga Hinata se llevaba el primer lugar―, seguía después de Sasuko, pues también era buena en todo, hasta en las materias como en los deportes. Haruno Sakura, la había ayudado una vez cuando unas chicas la molestaban en secundaria, evitando que se llevará el peor corte de pelo de su vida, desde ese entonces no había dejado de perseguirla profesándole amor eterno―y en esos tiempos no estaba interesada de nadie de su mismo o distinto sexo―. Tenten―cuyo apellido era desconocido para ella―, la chica que había visto entrenar en su club de artes marciales, y que en una ocasión se habían enfrentado, y como usualmente pasaba, Sasuko había ganado sin ninguna fuerza en especial._

 _Pero Hinata… Nunca la había visto, ¿Por qué hasta ahora la había percibido? Cuando era apenas en la fiesta y con atuendos que a leguas se veía no querer portar. La primera vez que la vio en su escuela su corazón dio un brinco enorme, emocionándose estúpidamente por ella, pensando que en algún momento se acercaría y le hablaría como cualquier otra._

 _Pero no pasó… Y eso la emocionaba._

 _Se la había imaginado de distintas formas, y en ellas, sin ningún tipo de prenda. ¡Dios bendito! Quería tenerla en sus brazos y besarle cada parte de su cuerpo. Masturbarla como nunca antes lo habían hecho, meter su lengua en su apreciada entrada y succionar su clítoris con fuerza para sentir su mano en su cabeza moviendo sus caderas al vaivén de su lengua._

 _¡De solo pensarlo ansiaba tenerla entre sus manos! Su excitación era sin igual, quería hacerla suya como diera lugar._

 _Sonrió con malicia, siendo percibida por Naruto, que observaba cada expresión en su rostro que profesaba._

― _¿Qué piensas? ―preguntó._

― _En algo muy interesante…_

 _Ella no tenía ningún interés en alguien, ella solo se importaba así misma. Pero apareció esa chica y hecho todo a perder… Quizá si se había enamorado, y de la forma más cruel y pecaminosa que se pudo imaginar._

.

.

.

Aferró con fuerza el suéter en sus manos, con las manos temblorosas y el respirar alterado. Sasuko estaba entrenando junto con chicos de otra clase. El entrenador no decía nada, solo sonreía orgulloso de ver como ella se mostraba más fuerte que cualquier chico del club. Trago grueso al ver a su primo a lo lejos, preparándose para ir a los vestuarios y apuntando a estos para indicarle que le esperará. Indecisa, asintió.

Miró nuevamente la cancha, guiándose a la figura de la chica que mantenía contacto con la canasta y la pelota con concentración. Estaba segura que no la había visto, Sasuko parecía estar más centrada en el partido que en ella, sonrió ligeramente.

Al principio pensó que era tenebrosa, peligrosa y malvada; y aunque de cierta parte lo era, tenía un lado tierno y reluciente en sus acciones. Se sonrojo furiosamente escondiendo su rostro en el suéter, ¡Debería de estar loca pensando eso! Su primer beso fue con una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, sino más bien Uchiha Sasuko, la chica que es deseada por todos los varoniles y femeniles del instituto, ¿Quién diría que ella se convertiría en su juguete luego de encontrarse frente a frente? No se lo hubiera imaginado.

Era hermosa, como saltaba y alzaba sus brazos impulsando con sus manos la pelota, encestando tan elegantemente. Su mirada perlada parpadeo, sorprendida por lo muy habilidosa que era, mostrando agilidad al moverse entre los varones, pasando y engañando, con unos ojos luminosos y divertidos por muy serena que era su expresión.

Se mantuvo seria, sintiendo unas grandes fuerzas de volverse a ella y preguntarle muchas cosas. ¿Por qué no podía contenerse? Desde aquel día que la vio se volvió curiosa, con la intención de querer saber más de ella.

La muñeca de ojos vacíos, y triste corazón.

Bajo su mirar, mordiéndose el labio, sin dejar de aferrarse a la prenda de la chica que se había atrevido a buscarla, tocarla y amarla… ¿Realmente la amaba?

―Hey ―Hinata levanto su rostro, encontrándose la figura alta de Sasuko, que se inclinaba para verla de frente―, ¿me estabas esperando?

―B-bueno… ―murmuro, jugando con la punta de sus pies.

Sasuko sonrió, levantando su mano al nivel de su mejilla. Hinata no dudo en sonrojarse, mostrando un color rojizo en su pómulo esperando aquel roce, pero inmediatamente Sasuko la bajo, mirando de lado. Eso hizo a Hinata hacer lo mismo, viendo como su Neji caminaba hacia ellas con una expresión seria.

Trago grueso.

―Neji–Niisan…

―Hyuga ―dijo Sasuko.

―Uchiha ―respondió sereno.

El aire se volvió tenso, dejando a la peliazul completamente preocupada. Había escuchado que unos Hyugas y Uchihas no se llevaban bien―pesé a la relación de negocio que tienen―, pero nunca se imaginó que su preciado primo odiaba a la chica que le profanaba amor.

Eso era serio, muy serio.

―Y-yo…

―No puede seguirla todo el tiempo ―dijo al fin Neji, sorprendiendo a sobre manera a su prima―. Mucho menos cuando yo estoy con ella.

―No puedes obligarme a separarme de lo que es mío ―demandó, potente y fría―. Puedo estar con ella con o sin tu presencia.

―¿Está segura de que su padre aceptará ese tipo de confesión, Uchiha?

―Lo que diga mi padre me importa menos.

―¿Pero y el de Hinata–sama? ―Sasuko arrugo su ceño, apretando con fuerza sus puños. Hinata los miró a ambos, procesando todo lo que dijeron. Neji continúo―. Usted es fuerte, pero Hinata–sama es débil, jamás logrará enfrentarse a su padre de la manera en la que usted lo hace.

―Eres molesto…

―Lo soy cuando intentan ensuciar el futuro de mi prima.

Su garganta se volvió seca, intentando hablar, abriendo la boca sin parar y encontrar el momento exacto en el cuál dar su opinión. Estaban hablando de ella, peleándose por ella, no debía dejarlos hacerlo.

No podía.

―No la busque.

―¿Piensas darme ordenes, estúpido Hyuga?

―No pienso pelear con una mujer, sucia Uchiha.

―No te contengas, no eres el único hombre con el que me he enfrentado.

―¡Ya basta!

El gritó de Hinata se escuchó tan fuerte que los detuvo, Sasuko la observaba levemente sorprendida, y Neji solo cerraba los labios con fuerza impactado al verla tan valiente de esa forma. Mientras tanto, Hinata solo abría los ojos, decidida, pensando en lo muy bien que se veía obteniendo la palabra.

Nadie podía decidir por ella, ni siquiera su primo, ni su mismo padre.

―Neji–Niisan ―Empezó, dirigiéndose a él―, no puedes protegerme para siempre, al igual que tú, yo también tengo mis propias decisiones y si quiero seguir viendo a Sasuko–san es porque yo lo he querido, sin importar tu opinión o la de mi padre ―Las palabras resonaban en la mente de su primo, que se inquietó de inmediato al ver como ella se dirigía a Sasuko, que esperaba pacientemente―. Sasuko–san, vengó a dejarle esto. Se fue antes de que se lo diera…

Le dio su suéter, extendiéndosela con una sonrisa. Sasuko la cogió, poniéndosela con rapidez y cerrar cierre, aspirando dentro suyo, deleitándose por cada aroma que profanaba su prenda. Olía delicioso, a los jazmines de su patio trasero, al pequeño dulzón de vainilla impregnada.

La miró, con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, enseñando a poco una comisura cerca de su mejilla.

―Gracias, Hinata.

Asintió con fuerza, con sus mejillas ardiendo y temblando de arriba abajo. Se sentía tan pequeña y frágil junto a ella, más débil de pensamiento y menos fuerte de sentimientos. Sabía que Neji la miraba, y no importaba eso, no le importaba.

Quería conocer a Uchiha Sasuko.

.

.

.

― _¡Esto es malo, muy malo!_

 _Naruto exclamó con fuerza, llevando sus dos manos en su cabellera rubia, haciendo sus ojos azules más grandes._

 _¿Acaba de escuchar lo que dijo Sasuko?_

 _Bufaba, con fuerza, mirando a la chica de cabello rosa que hablaba animadamente con la Hyuga, tomándola de la mano, sonrojada diciendo cosas que eran demasiado ruidosas y tontas. No las escuchaba, pero las observaba, fijándose en los movimientos de Sakura que rozaban la piel de Hinata._

 _Fruncía el ceño, enojada._

― _¡¿Hablas en serio Sasuko?!_

― _Cállate idiota ―dijo, casi gruñendo―. No grites cerca de mis oídos, si estas solo molestando mejor lárgate._

 _Naruto miró a las chicas que hablaban, tan contentas y sonriendo. Entonces se volvió a Sasuko, que apretaba con fuerza sus manos entrelazadas hechas puño, su frente se volvió levemente arrugada y su mandíbula se apretaba con fuerza. ¡Dios! Sasuko se veía furiosa._

― _Es solo que… No puedo creerlo…_

 _Sasuko asintió, con lentitud. Entendía a su amigo, que dijera de un día a otro que su orientación sexual cambió hacia las chicas le perturbo mucho. Aun recordaba cuando le dijo que Suigetsu se fue de Japón y terminaron su relación, su rostro de auténtico asombro, pero ahora, el parecía estar más perdido que nunca._

 _No tenía pensado decírselo, pero cuando habló de Hinata―sin saber su nombre, y aun sin conocerla ni un poco―diciendo que era muy rara, pero que su actitud y su persona eran lindas, marcó su territorio._

 _Oh sí, Hyuga Hinata le pertenecía._

 _No ahora, pero si, era suya._

 _Naruto aun parecía aturdido, mirando hacia la Hyuga, que reía a pesar de las miradas que le daban sus personas. Entonces, Sasuko habló:_

― _Me gusta… ―confesó, llamando su atención de nueva cuenta―. Así que… ―Lo miró de reojo―. Yo la vi primero._

 _El trago grueso, ante esa mirada intimidante que le profanaba de manera tan brutal. Marcaba lo que era suyo, los de signo dominante como ella era tan posesivos, y no extrañaba que después de verse enamorada por primera vez y de una mujer―eso la vuelve más celosa―, se volviera así de intimidante con las amenazas que surcaban con marcarla como suya._

 _Asintió, tangente, para después suspirar a lo alto. El timbre del receso había acabado, Sakura y Hinata junto con las demás salieron del patio, caminando a su salón. Sasuko relajo su gesto, soltando aire de la boca y llevando sus dos manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, recargándose en el barandal con los ojos cerrados._

 _Naruto también los cerro, alzó la mano, y la deposito en la cabeza de su mejor amiga sin ninguna protesta._

― _Enamorándote de quien no debes, Sasuko ―dijo, pero después sonrió―. ¿Pero qué más da? Te apoyo, hermana._

 _Sasuko sonrió, aun con la paz del momento, y la aceptación de su mejor amigo, no, de su hermano la hizo aceptarse más a sí misma. Era afortunada, de tener a alguien como Naruto a su lado._

― _Gracias, hermano._

.

.

.

Faltaba un día, solo un día y sería la famosa fiesta saliendo de clases en el anochecer. Las chicas se veían emocionadas, al contrario de ella, que se mantenía serena y nerviosa. El movimiento de sus dedos se volvió más rápido y rítmico, jugaban con su lápiz de vez en cuando, y después lo soltaba tranquilizando esa ansiedad.

En un momento, en un simple pestañeo, estaba frente a ella Sasuko, que se recargaba en sus brazos cruzados, mirándola fijamente, sin dejarla trabajar. Ino, Tenten y Sakura habían salido a comprar sus alimentos, sin embargo, ella se había quedado para terminar una tarea que se le olvido hacer―como usualmente se le olvidaban las cosas, era común que le pasaran la tarea de una materia olvidada―. No supo ni cuando, pero Sasuko se había sentado frente la banca de su compañero de clase.

¡Por dios! ¡Tenía que dejar de mirarla de esa forma!

En algún momento vendrían las chicas, y Sasuko no se movería incluso si aparecieran o no. Tenía las intenciones de hablar con ella, después de que se fue tan rápidamente dejándola sola y siendo seguida por su primo, parecía no dejar atrás lo que estaba pensando en decir.

¡Pero que la distraía! ¡Eso no era del señor!

―Ese problema está mal ―Hinata se sobresalta, mirándola de repente―. El resultado no es ese ―Volvió a decir, ahora con aburrimiento―, vuélvelo hacer.

Hinata miró su resultado, para después volverse a su ecuación con la intención de empezar de nuevo. Se sintió tonta al ver su error, sintiendo las ganas de pegarse tan duro la frente con su palma, y como si su deseo fue cumplido, el pequeño golpe que Sasuko le propino fue tan pequeño pero doloroso a la vez que hizo su cabeza atrás.

Llevo sus manos a la frente, mirando a la chica que la golpeo. Esta tenía su mano cerca de su rostro, con una media sonrisa.

―¿P-por qué es así conmigo?

Sasuko parpadeo, para después volver a cruzarse de brazos y recargarse en su banco. Era extraño, a ella no le importaba abrir sus piernas como cualquier chica, era diferente y especial.

―Por qué es divertido ―dijo, para después sonreír―. Y me encanta verte de esa forma…

Se sonrojo a sobre manera. Los acosos que le daba eran cada vez más relevantes. La seguía en el receso, la acompañaba como ahora, y le decía de mil formas que la deseaba ver como aquella vez en la enfermería otra vez―y no solo una, sino muchas veces―. Hinata no negaba que se sentía perturbada, pero a la vez deseada. Y ningún hombre la deseaba de esa manera.

―¿Por qué viene a buscarme?

―Me gustas, que no es obvio.

―N-no, no eso… ―Se mordió el labio, con su rostro ardiendo―. Usted me viene buscar todo el tiempo, como si quisiera decirme algo…

Sasuko suspiro, haciéndose atrás para recargarse en el banco. Tenía una mirada inexpresiva. A veces las leía, siempre estaba seria y tranquila, después venía con sus comentarios subidos de tono para después volverse fría y calculadora, como esta vez.

La escuchó recargarse de nuevo, para acercar su rostro a unos centímetros de ella. Estaban solas, no había nadie en el salón―cosa extraña ya que aunque sean pocos, había por lo menos un grupo de cinco dentro del aula―. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando la unión de labios más o menos esperada, pero después abrió s ojo izquierdo, temiendo lo imposible.

Se la encontró tan cerca, sonriendo tan maliciosamente, hasta podía olerlo en el aire.

―Ahora que lo pienso, es mejor esperar hasta el momento en que vaya a ocurrir ―Se levantó, dejándola aturdida por el delicioso aroma que dejo proporcionarle con solo acercársele de manera tan seductora―. Así podre buscarte hasta que te lo diga.

Tenía la intención de irse, pero la voz de la Hyuga la hizo detenerse.

―Su padre y usted…

―¿Qué tratas de decir? ―preguntó de repente, haciéndola encoger de miedo por su cambio de voz alto y potente.

―N-no ti-tienen bue-buena relación… ¿Verdad?

Sasuko se volteó, para mirarla recargándose en una banca. Sus dos manos rebosaban los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y sus ojos mirándola desde su altura extrema femenina. Mantenía su expresión serena, tranquila e indiferente.

―No ―dijo, con voz neutra―. El me odia por ser mujer, y yo por ser su títere favorito entre su colección.

Hinata parpadeo, confundida e inexplicablemente interesada. Por alguna razón lo sentía familiar, como si un pequeño lugar solitario se agrietara.

―No quería mujeres en su familia…

―La tradición son los varones que pueden hacerse cargo de todo lo referente al negocio.

―Todo el peso decayendo sobre tu espalda ―Se mordió el labio, llevando una mano en su corazón, apretando su camisa―. Al final solo te usan, para el "bien" por la empresa…

No lo había visto de esa forma, pero ahora lo aceptaba. Su padre la usaba para solo contraer matrimonio y traer bienes con la empresa socia. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era cierto. Esa manera cruel en la que la utilizaba, era tan espantosa, ¡Ella no quería casarse! Quería casarse con amor, no por compromiso.

Entonces la miro, Sasuko la leía con sus ojos, sabiendo que las dos eran casi iguales. Sasuko era la vengativa chica que se volvió fría gracias a su padre, y ella, la tipa tímida que apenas puede hablar, enfrentarse a su padre y ser tan sumisa por el gran acoso de su familia que la criticaba.

Sasuko no le tenía miedo a su padre, pero ella sí.

Sasuko la estaba ayudando a abrir los ojos, a conocerse a sí misma…

Ahora lo entendía.

El silencio se volvió sepulcral, el corazón de Hinata se volvió rítmico, casi tanto como el color rojizo de su rostro. Pero el giro de su acompañante la sorprendió.

Sasuko se encaminó al salón, jalando la puerta corrediza sin mirar atrás. En unos momentos después, las chicas entraron, mirando hacia la dirección donde Sasuko se había ido. Sakura tenía la mirada abajo, mordiéndose el labio, para después mirar a Hinata. Esta la desvió, sintiéndose más culpable que de costumbre.

Quería estar con Sasuko, de alguna forma siempre la atraía, pero estando Sakura de por medio se sentía mal y arrepentida.

Pero… Ella no quería dejarla, no después de lo que descubrió.

.

.

.

―No sé ustedes ―Ino llevó sus manos en las caderas, sonriendo―, pero se ven D-I-V-I-N-A-S.

Hinata se sonrojo, con tal de que el vestido se le hiciera más corto. Estaban frente a la casa de Karin, el olor a alcohol se olfateaba con solo estar lejos, y el humo de cigarro de las personas que se encontraban tomando afuera se llenaba como pipas soltando aquello tan poco saludable.

Meneo su mano cerca de su rostro al pasar cerca de estos. ¡Era repugnante, y eso que se hacían llamar profesionales en todo! ¡¿Y sus pulmones?! ¡Morirían de cáncer!

Su vestido voló levemente al viento, deteniéndose apretando su olan con fuerza. Era tan ligero y liso, de un color azulino zafiro que tenía con pequeños olanes en sus hombros formando pequeñas rosas. Ino lo escogió especialmente para ella―antes tenía pensado darle uno rojo muy "sexy" y corto para su gusto―. Tenten no se salvaba, también llevaba un vestido a pesar de no saber usarlo, y Sakura radiaba con su vestido rojizo que contrastaba bien con su piel blanca, cabello rozado y ojos jades como dos diamantes.

Todas se veían bien, a comparación de ella que apenas y se retoco el rostro―con polvo y brillo en sus labios bastaba―, cepillar su cabello dejándolo suelto y unas zapatillas de tacón medió que apenas y se notaba un poco de su altura.

Suspiro entrando llenando sus oídos de una música tan ruidosa y poco discreta. Todos bailaban juntos, pegados centímetros con un leve junto de labios. Se sonrojo al ver a unos compañeros suyos besándose en medio de la pista.

Se sobresaltó al sentir unas manos en sus hombros, girándose con brusquedad, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

―Lo siento, no quería asustarte…

―N-no te preocupes Kiba–kun ―Sonrió, de forma amable―. Es bueno verte, pensé que no vendrías.

―Pues como ves, estoy aquí ―Llevó una mano a su cabello alborotado, sonriendo mostrando su colmillo diestro. Hinata rió, llevando una mano a sus labios―. Lo que me sorprende es que tú vinieras, Tenten me lo dijo.

―A-ah, es solo que quería salir de casa…

Mentira, ¡Si tuviera la oportunidad de irse, la tomaría sin dudarlo! Asistir a la fiesta es lo peor que le ha pasado. Suspiro cuando Kiba se distrajo, saludando a un amigo cercano. Se sintió un poco intimidada, las personas la miraban como un bicho raro, poco común y para nada especial. Estaba tan sencilla a diferencia de todas las mujeres del lugar―vestidos cortos, ajustados, maquilladas y zapatillas largas―. La gran diferencia es que su vestido no era de noche, solo era un vestido casual, pero aun así, las habladurías no se hicieron esperar.

¡Quería irse, y ya!

―Chicas entrometidas, no saben nada ―Kiba sonaba molesto, al igual que Neji cuando hablaban mal de ella. Siempre la protegían, como una hermana menor.

―K-Kiba–kun ―Llamó, captando su mirar―, no te pre-preocupes, s-solo hablan y ya…

―Pero de ti ―dijo―, y eso me molesta.

Asintió, un poco confusa. Se sentía excluida de aquel lugar, Ino y Tenten se metieron a bailar, y Sakura… ¿Dónde estaba Sakura?

La buscó con su mirada, y la encontró sentada, con un mirar triste a pesar de su gran luminosidad y radiante personalidad. Se mordió el labio, y después llevo su perla mirada a Kiba, que le correspondía confundido.

―T-tengo que irme, nos vemos luego Kiba–kun.

Sin más, dio un paso, para después dar otro y acercarse a su amiga que esperaba tranquilamente. Esa no era ella, ¿Qué le sucedía?, no quería saberlo, pero a la vez debía. Sakura era su amiga, y debía apoyarla―incondicionalmente de lo que pase entre Sasuko y ella―. Estaba tan distraída que no la sintió a su lado, Hinata tuvo que agarrarla del hombro, asustándola un poco yéndose para atrás.

Sakura desvió sus ojos jades, mirando el suelo.

A pesar de la música, el silencio entre ellas era tan tenso que no sabían de qué hablar. Hacía mucho que no se comunicaban, a pesar de que se juntaban, Sakura ya no le contaba sus historias alocadas, ni tampoco le decía las cosas ni temores que padecía. De alguna manera la extrañaba, en tan corto tiempo.

―Sakura–san…

―Hinata ―Interrumpió, cerrando los ojos―, realmente te envidio.

Hyuga parpadeo confundida.

―No entiendo.

―Sasuko–san ―Miraba ahora el techo, mostrando una leve sonrisa al nombrarla―, ella realmente va en serio.

―O-oh… ―Hinata se sonrojo, jugando con sus dedos en su regazo―. Y-ya me lo ha dejado claro… T-todos los días.

Sakura rió, un poco, para después mirarla. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor, tristes por la pérdida de su primer amor. Hinata se sentía mal, no quería hacerle daño pero ya estaba todo decidido.

―Has podido ver lo que nadie ha visto, incluida yo, nunca pude conocerla de la manera en que tú la conoces.

Se sonrojo, más de lo debido. Ella no la conoció tanto, pero si un poco para entenderla. Sonrió.

―Primero tuve que conocerme a mí misma ―dictó, aun con esa sonrisa tonta en sus labios―. Fue… raro ―Empezó con la mirada gacha―. Al principio no sabía qué hacer, y estos tres días… Me di cuenta de lo que realmente quiero ―Alzo su cabeza―. Quiero olvidarme de mis ideales, y sentirme por primera vez amada ―Se giró a Sakura―. Y no me importa, que Uchiha Sasuko sea quien me haga sentir de esa forma, porque de cierta manera… Yo quiero hacerla sentir igual.

Sus palabras no se trababan, la hacían más segura de sí misma que antes. La había conocido en poco tiempo, como ignoraba a las personas que les disgustaba, como era tan amante de ese fruto rojo que la hacía poner una minúscula sonrisa, además de ese talento innato que hasta odiaba de cierta forma.

Era tan vacía… Pero que estaba dispuesta llenar de amor; de su amor.

Sakura le sonrió, cogiendo su mano con fuerza. Podía percibir esas lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, pero parecía mantenerlas ahí. Era fuerte, era muy fuerte; a diferencia de ella, no se podía defender por algo ni por nadie, ni siquiera podía protestar, pero de algo si estaba segura.

Lucharía por estar con Sasuko, quiera su padre o no, ni siquiera él ni su familia se interpondrían entre ellas. Ya no sería la misma chica sumisa ante las personas que hablaban mal de ella, ahora sería diferente. Diferente por sí misma, y diferente por Sasuko.

Apretó con fuerza su mano con las suyas.

―Cuídala, ¿sí?, se ve rota, pero nunca pude entender porque. Solo… Hazla feliz.

Ella sonrió, asintiendo.

―Sí, Sakura–san.

Un carraspeo, pequeño y suave, las hizo voltear. Sasuko se encontraba recargada en los brazos del sofá, con las piernas extendidas y cruzadas entre sí. Las miraba, con detenimiento. Sakura soltó a Hinata al momento, sonrojándose al verse de esa forma ante su primer amor. Ella se encogió en su asiento, sintiendo los ojos de Sasuko en su persona.

Miraba sus piernas largas con unos vaqueros negros ajustados, con unas botas de tacón grueso. Las manos dentro de sus bolsillos de esa chaqueta que uso aquel día en que la conoció. Tan hermosa como era, con ese cabello azabache en coleta, lacio y sedoso. ¡Dios bendito! Quisiera tenerlo entre sus dedos para acariciar esas bellas hebras, volviéndose locos esos sentimientos no medidos que estaba teniendo.

¿Cómo tendría el cabello suelto? ¿Sería realmente largo como parece? ¿Se vería linda? Cada vez le daba curiosidad toda, toda de ella. Era hermosa, seductora y candentemente sexy, odiaba admitirlo, pero le gustaba.

Le gustaba Uchiha Sasuko.

Había caído, como una tonta chica enamorada.

Sasuko la cogió de la mano que Sakura antes había agarrado, y la llevo en sus labios. Se sentían tan cálidos, húmedos… Ya quería sentirlos en los suyos. Los quería ahora, y no podía aguantar ni un poco más.

Sonrió, sabiendo que la había leído. La levantó, llevándosela lejos de los demás y encerrándola en una esquina, Sakura se había ido a otra parte, dejándolas solas. Sentía sus brazos cerca de su cintura, pero lo que más sentía era su respiración agolpando la suya. Debía besarla, tenía que hacerlo, deseaba que lo hiciera.

Entonces se acercó al oído.

―Qué noche tan silenciosa… ―dijo, sonriendo de lado―. Es el momento ―Oh si, ya lo entendía, quería decirle lo que nunca le pudo decir en el salón. Ya era el momento indicado―. Hinata… duerme conmigo.

Se sonrojo, a niveles extremos.

¡¿Qué hiciera qué?!

.

.

.

Su respiración acortada, sus labios entreabiertos soltando aire pesado. Se estiro, alzando su abdomen al sentir esos dedos traviesos en su vientre. La atrapó con sus labios, sintiendo su lengua merodear por toda su boca, chupando sus labios y mordiendo con fuerza hasta dejarlos rojos. Se sentía bien, como su pierna la estimulaba de forma coherente y grandiosa.

―Ah…

Llevo sus dos manos en sus senos, masajeándolos y tocándolos con suavidad. Sasuko susurraba su oído, de manera erótica y ronca. La humedad de sus piernas se sentía, la pierna de su amante la seguía meciendo sin poder controlarse.

―N-no…

―Levántate… solo un poco.

Hinata obedeció sin protestar. El vestido se fue retirando de su cuerpo, poco a poco, hasta dejarla solo en ropa interior. Sasuko la miraba de una forma tan lujuriosa, perversa que la hizo sonrojarse. ¡No debía de mirarla así!

―Desde aquella vez, no he podido olvidar todo de ti ―Sasuko la acostó, de igual forma, desabrochando su sostén y quitándoselo al instante―. Nos interrumpieron, pero ahora ―Sonrió, de manera perversa, pellizcando sus pezones haciendo que se mordiera la lengua con fuerza, alzando sus caderas al muslo de Sasuko―… ya no escaparas de mí.

Se lanzó hacia sus pezones, chupándolos, amatándose de ellos con fiereza. Hinata no dudo en soltar un gritillo al ser descubierta de sus bragas, metiendo sus dedos sin autorización ni permiso.

Por dios, sus dedos tocaron su clítoris, moviéndolos en forma de círculos. La temperatura de la noche era muy fría, pero subió de manera drástica con tan solo encimarse a ella. Hinata gimió, alzando sus caderas, con los dedos moviéndose tan tremendo, aun por mucho que quería detener ese ruido tan vergonzoso, Sasuko sonreía por su fuerza de voluntad.

Chupo la areola, hasta terminar en su pezón mordiéndolo con fuerza. Hinata jadeo, alzando su espalda moviéndose de lado. Quería escaparse de esos dedos, de esa boca que estimulaba sus pechos, pero era más fuerte que ella. Apretó las sábanas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, emitiendo más sonidos de los que debería de hacer.

Era oscura, esa sonrisa de lado. ¡No debía de sonreírle así! La humedad crecía, más por esos dedos expertos que sabían perfectamente lo que hacían, invadiéndola por completo sintiendo esa humedad.

Sintió su interior apretándose, estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis, de ese placer que tanto le proporcionaba.

―¡S-Sasuko!

Gritó con fuerza, temblando sus piernas y estirándolas sin poder escapar. Respiro con fuerza, dificultosamente, con la imagen borrosa de Sasuko encimándose a ella y sellar sus labios de un lento y apasionado beso.

Llevó sus manos a su cabello, acercándola a ella lo más pronto posible, deshaciendo toda su coleta hasta dejar su cabello suelto. Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su nariz, soltando sus labios para verla. Estaba sonrojada, acercándose a su cuello saboreando su piel y tocando toda su cintura. Gimió por sus manos tocar sus nalgas, apretándolos fuertemente.

De un momento, Sasuko se levantó quitándose su chaqueta y su camisa, dejando solo su sostén en la vista. Hinata no dudo en acercarse, levantándose hasta quedar sentada, haciendo el mismo procedimiento que ella.

Toco sus senos y los masajeo, sus manos temblaban, pero cuando Sasuko la comenzó a guiar para seguir su propio ritmo, Hinata alzo esa tela y chupo con miedo su pezón. Miro hacia arriba, encontrándose con la mirada penetrante y oscura de su compañera. Succiono, juntando sus dos pechos y amamantando los dos pezones a la vez, quitándole lentamente sus pantalones hasta dejarla en bragas. Sasuko le acariciaba la cabeza, acercándola más a sus pezones, sacando su lengua y moverlas para que las cogiera con su boca.

Podía percibir esa maldad, claro que sí, pero las quejas no estaban incluidas a lo que estaban haciendo, y menos cuando la empujo cogiéndola de las muñecas lambiendo su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios en un tierno ronroneo.

Comenzó a descender, pasando por su vientre y llegar hasta su vagina. Recorrió con su lengua sus muslos, de una forma exquisitamente provocativa, lenta y tortuosa. Hinata tenía una gran presión en sus piernas, tratando de cerrarlas por la vergüenza, pero después bajo su mirar perlado, dejándose envolver por aquel cosquilleo que inundo todo su ser.

La lengua de Sasuko comenzó a moverse a su interior, dándole una cálida sensación y embriagador placer recorriendo cada parte de ella. Ella no sabía cómo, pero de forma inconsciente, y por culpa de ese placer real guiándole, enterró sus manos en su cabeza, acercándola más a su sexo que necesitaba la atención inmediata de su musculo para calmar ese clítoris palpitante en su vagina.

Tan exquisita era la sensación, que las manos de Sasuko se enterraron en sus muslos, acercándose más moviendo su lengua hasta meterla en su entrada. Cada vez los movimientos eran más rápidos, su cadera se movía al vaivén de su lengua, avergonzándose de la clara dominación entre las dos.

Estaba a punto de llegar, ya lo sentía cerca. Ese sería su segundo orgasmo, y vaya que lo esperaba.

―Ngh… Ahh…

Su interior exploto, corriéndose de inmediato en la boca de su amante de forma automática. Hinata temblaba, aun por la sensibilidad de su sexo ante la lengua aun ferviente de deseo de Sasuko. Esta se levantó, quitándose su ropa interior de un movimiento ágil. Comenzó a gatear hasta llegar el rostro de la chica, que esta no dudo en percibir el mensaje ante la llamada de atención del hirviente clítoris de Sasuko.

Toco con la punta de su lengua su entrada, siendo invadida por la humedad de su amante. La escuchó gemir, moviéndose ante la clara lentitud de ella. Era un vaivén acompasado de lentitud al principio, para después llegar a rapidez extrema.

―B-buena niña… sigue así…

Se aferró al respaldo de la cama, escuchándola rugir ante los movimientos de su cadera. Eran fuertes y tolerantes, llegando hasta la punta de su nariz y terminar hasta su barbilla. Chupo los labios, metiendo su lengua en la entrada y succionando su clítoris como ella lo hizo en la suya. Era salada y abundantemente deliciosa.

Jamás pudo imaginarse tal sabor.

Las piernas le temblaban, se aferró a sus piernas para acercarse más a su vagina, teniendo más vialidad a su entrada sin importar que tanto se movían sus caderas en el movimiento de su inexperta lengua.

―H-Hinata… Me v-voy a venir…

Y como fue dicho, Sasuko exploto en su boca, soltando un ronco y largo grito de placer. Por dios santo, sus oídos se complacieron al oírla tan provocativa y satisfecha por su acción.

Por primera vez se sintió poderosa.

Las pequeñas convulsiones que tenía la obligo a tirarse a un lado, pero jalando todo su cuerpo para acostarse encima de ella. Tenían la necesidad de probarse, de que sus sabores se mezclasen en un beso apasionado y subido de tono. Era como una droga, o una botella de alcohol, que sin ninguna queja se volvería adicta. Aquellos labios la aprisionaban, volviéndose superiores que los suyos.

Sasuko la abrió de piernas, acortando el beso que tenían, para luego posicionarse entre ellas.

―Siempre quise hacer esto contigo ―dijo, chupando toda su palma, y ponerla en todo su coño meciéndose levemente en la de su compañera que suspiraba de placer―… Q-quiero llegar contigo… Las dos juntas…

Un vaivén lento, chocándose entre las dos de manera tortuosamente placentera. Hinata cerró los ojos, con fuerza, gimiendo apenas por el choque de vaginas que tenían. Sasuko enterró sus uñas en la pierna de su amante, empujando sus caderas a las suyas y meciéndose de tal forma a que se volvieran rápidas y fuertes.

Grito, siguiendo el mismo ritmo provocativo de su compañera.

―M-más rápido…

Sasuko sonrió, volviendo su vaivén más rápido y acompasado. Claro que quería que fuera más rápido, era demasiado exquisito tener sus dos coños juntos hirvientes de deseo carnal y chocándose con violencia. Los gemidos de Hinata eran como cantos en sus oídos, y esa forma en que jadeaba con el cuerpo lleno de sudor la hacía mecerse más rápido.

―E-eres tan deliciosa ―Cerro los ojos―. M-me vengo… ¡Córrete conmigo, Hinata!

―¡Ahh!

El grito mutuo de las dos las hizo caer ante la explosión de sus sexos juntos, cayendo en una convulsión propia del deseo. Hinata respiro hondo, sintiendo su clítoris arder ante la masturbación vaginal. Al igual que Sasuko, está aún se movía, hasta dejarse caer en el cuerpo de su compañera.

Suspiro deleitándose ante los mimos de Hinata, acariciando su cabello largo pegado a su espalda, los besos cariñosos a su frente y labios que radiaban ternura.

Si así serían las sesiones de sexo que tendrían, la repetiría las veces que faltan.

Un mundo perfecto para ellas, en solo una noche silenciosa.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

¡Tarde pero bueno, hice mi intento!

¡Gracias por leer, este es el final de este Two-Shot!

Agradezco a las personas que leyeron, pusieron en favoritos y siguieron este corto fic, realmente las amo :3

Tengo pensado hacer un fic Yuri SasuHina, solo que cuando acabe con todos los que tengo pendientes, lo subiré sin excusa ni pretexto. ¡Espero les haya gustado!

¡Un abrazo y agradecimiento a _**Daisuke-37**_ y _**ZaRiiTa-chan**_!

Perdonen mis horrores ortográficos :v

Únanse al lado oscuro, las quiero, Bye-Bye (owo)/

 _ **19/12/2015**_


End file.
